Strip Then Be Killed
by itsmemxd
Summary: How can Quinn Fabray live with her true love when she's already dead? "I love you in all forbidden ways."- Santana. Unfold the mysteries behind their forbidden love.
1. First Visit

Strip Then Be Killed

Note:

Hey guys. Horror fic coming at 'ya! WARNING: Rated Mfor gore, dirty talks, swears, abuse and *tooot* scenes. I don't own Glee. You can review make me know how you you. And so ugh, One little thing: Don't turn around while you're reading this.

Chapter 1: First visit

"2:00 a.m.? Fuck it. It's almost morning." Noah Puckerman said while irritably steering the wheels of his car. He yawns, a call of tiredness. His eyes nearly closed when a call of a girl was heard. His lights flashed and confirms a face of a blonde lady. He was obviously shocked but he stopped and sees the lady. He let the car window down, revealing the lady wearing a peek-a-boobs blouse, short skirts while leaning over him. The first thing that caught his attention was boobs, leading his mouth open.

The lady smiled, "Sir, can you take me for a ride, please?"

Noah snapped, "Uh-yeah. Sure. Hop in." He came out of his car and helped the tipsy lady be inside his car. He return back after the lady thanked him. Looking at her side face of, she became familiar. "So, have we met earlier?" Said the guy, breaking the ice.

"I saw you staring at me as if you wanna strip me back at the club. Why do you failed to do so?" Her voice sexually aroused him.

"It's late in the night. My wife was a blonde woman and I promised her that I'll come home before the morning-" He was stopped when the lady kissed him. "You know, we can do it now if you want to."

She giggles,"I have my shift ended but we can work with that... how about your wife? It's already dawn."

"I think 3 hours of making out was enough. We can drive to my hotel." Puck winks.

"Wow. You known a hotel? Major turn-on." Quinn slightly slides her back lower and lifts her legs a little higher so he can actually recognize her porcelain-like legs. "You mister,- uhm?"

"Puckerman."

"Mr. Puckerman, I can be your regular stripper if you want to." Quinn leans on her side to reach Noah's neck. "I can also be your mistress." She sexually whispered. Her heavily breathing was heard on Noah's ear.

"Well, you can call me Puck. Mr. Puckerman was a little bit formal for being your customer." Puck didn't took off his eyes on the road.

"Oh. Puck me." Quinn turns to other side and looks at the car window.

Puck recognized her actions, she's already bored, so, he craefully slid his hand on her legs and moves in a circular motion making Quinn let a grin. Something is playing on her mind right now, this guy is a big-dicker and at the same tim, a big-dealer. On the side of her skirt, a dagger was kept.

"Here we are." Puck said, obviously excited. They both released a very naughty smile. He came outof the car first, opens the car door for Quinn by a sign of being a "gentleman" . Before going inside, she takes pause and looks at the very gigantic building which was Puck's hotel.

She was amazed and with her mouth partially open she says, "Whoah. It's bigger than I thought."

"You know, there's much bigger lying inside my underpants." They laughs and walks inside the hotel.

Itcan be seen as almost five-star hotel. Everything looks very classic, with the hotel lobby painted with white while the corner colored with peach and a touch of amber.

"Aye, let's get a key." Puck grabs her hand and walks close to a brunette front desk manager with a surname tag written Berry.

"Hey. Good morning Mr. Puckerman and to the lady who's on your back. How many I help you?" Her bangs blocks her forehead and also blocks almost of her eyebrows.

"Obviously, Berry, we need roomkeys." Quinn said said with a low, striking voice.

Puck just laugh, "Ms. Whoever-you-are." Berry grabs a key, "Room 5." Then she looks at Quinn's eyes with rage and irritance.

Puck halts the tension, "C'mon,let's go. Leave her." Quinn rolls her eyes. He grabs Berry's black straight hair and whispers, "Get out of this Rachel."

Berry pulls out and slaps his hand and with a very brave voice," Mr. Puckerman, you can't get out of this. Time will come, your wife will find it out. Your mistresses, abuses and strippers."

Puck's blood was heated up, "You-" But before he can slap her, Quinn grabs his hands and signs Puck to stop by turning her head with a "no."

"Let's get the room." Then Quinn stops on walking, leans closer to Berry and winks, "You knows Ms. Berry , I serve my body also with the lesbians." She whispers, then pressed her nose. Berry was left awkwardly staring blank.

They both get their room and get inside, Quinn was left standing while Puck puts off his polo shirt, reavealing his incredibly muscle-packed body which I was very delicious to look at and lays on the bed."Come on baby..."

The morning hits the sky. The hotel desk manager was replaced by a skinnier girl with a surname Rose tagged on her chest.

Outside the hotel, there's another lesbian stripper, wearing denim shorts, long-sleeves with black leather boots and vest. With the color of her skin that looks toned up, she's easily known as a Latina. She walks straightly to Rose's desk, removes her white earphones, puts her luggage on the floor and pops her chewing gum. "So, Rose?" She looks at the desktop Rose is looking at. "I STEAL JUSTIN BIEBER'S VOICE?" She reads.

That caught Rose's attention. "Oh sorry, yeah. I enjoy listening to this girl on YouTube. I admit that she sounds slightly as the young Justin Bieber. But, hey, good morning Ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I never give a damn to the lazy-oh-Beaver. All I want is a room. Your manager, Mr. Puckerman sent me here."

"Oh, wait," She scrolls down and asks, "Ms. Santana ?"

"Yeah. Need an I.D?", Santana shows I.D. back at the Goodboy beer bar.

Rose looks at it but never dare to touch the I.D. of the stripper. She thoughts eeewww... "Ok, Ma'am,Room 5." She handed the keys.

"Rose, I was wondering, can I have the mp3 format of the song? The girl singing in YouTube?"

"No prob." She finds her USB port then she enters it on the CPU then handed over to her Santana."Here. insert there."

"Y'know Ms. Rose, I'm very expert in inserting things." SAntana winks at hernad do what she asked.

"The artist's name is Mikz Dimapilis." She copied then pasted it on SAntana's phone. "But a little-don'tknow thing is, I heard her voice became better now. This song is recorded when she's just 12 but now that she's already 15, I think her voice got matured. I wanna wait for anew video!" She turns to Santana b ut Santana had that I DON'T GIVE A FUCK-A-ROODIE FACE.

"Will you just finish it already?"

"Oh- sorry." Then the doorman with a nametag, Chang, arrives and carries her luggage.

Before SAntana can go away, she looks at Rose and said, "You know, who's great? The latina star with gorgeous abs namely, NAYA RIVERA. By the way, gracias para todocosa, stupidida. ( Thank you for everything,stupid. )"

"I don't understand her." Rose thought.

Chang and Santana walks until they reach the Room No.5. When Santana opens the door, something caught her attention. A blonde lady with a pale skin was standing before the window. "Chang, there's a girl inside my room."

Chang checks the room and puts the luggage inside., "Ma'am, there's no one here. Ah- Me-maybe you just thought." He was obviously nervous while his sweat pouring from his head.

"Ok. Thanks." Santana stretches out then drops on the very elegant bed.

She never know who was with her, staring back at her, at the foot of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the typographical errors. But thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter and followed the story. It really did inspired me to write and to type more. I'm dropping 2 bombs for 'ya. So here's Chapters 2 and 3.

Chapter 2: You're being watched

"Awww..." Santana said while feeling the softness of the bed. "I never lay on a very soft bed like this before and it felt so great!"Her face glowed because of the smile she've got. She turns then she dug her face against the pearl-colored pillow. Never knowing that she's not alone. "It's gonna be so boring out here... I need someone." She thought of the desk manager who she thinks she can play with. "Maybe I can make out with Rose."

While the latina was daydreaming, the blonde ghost was still staring at her perfectly round ass and amazingly toned up legs. She was drooling with the thought of the latina. Quinn already met this girl rather, lesbian, in a bar where she used to worked in.

*Flashback*

"Wait, what?! You have replaced Sam with a Latina? Tell me, you're just kidding!" Quinn complained while facing her manager.

"I'm not kidding. And I'm telling you, she's better than anyone else in here." The manager calmly said.

"But she's a girl! Sam is a boy! And besides, he was the reason why women and gays enjoyed here."

"She's not a girl." The manager sips his mug full of warm coffee. "She's a lesbian. And we don't have any lesbian hired in this bar."

"What the hell?! Can I see her face first before you finalize your decision?"

"Of course. She'll be right here in just a minute." He said while looking at his gold and black colored wristwatch."

"So lemme guess. She looks like a boy, no wait, a hermit with white mustache then she has her wrinkles all over her body. Her eyebrows were as thick as a cloud, her body was incomplete and her hair was messy just like a wicked witch. That was my description for that Latina." She crossed her arms, a sign of irritance.

"How horrible she looks like." A girl on her back said.

"She's completely, undeniably-" She turns to see who spoke, But unlike the way she described the Latina, her mouth opened with surprise, she has a fierce body, she looks like a top model and everything about this Latina was indeed, "PERFECT."

"Perfect? I thought I look so horrible?" The Latina chuckles.

With her mouth still open, she scans her whole body, from feet to head, from head feet. The Latina was wearing a skinny jeans with ripped out design complementing her naturally tanned legs paired up with cute tops that emphasized her ahem- big, round and healthy boobs.

"Mr. manager, I would like to see this whole place. I would need a tourguide." She winks at Quinn and turns around to head out of the manager's office.

Quinn's heart melts with that mischievous wink of her. "Quinn, she wants you to be her tourguide. Would you want to guide this horrible hermit lesbian?" The manager giggles, while Quinn's eyes are darted on the Latina's gorgeous ass. So without wasting any seconds again, she followed her.

*End of flashback*

Since then, She wanted her to be her posession; her barbie doll; but, unfortunately, she can't. She can't believe that she'll see her again. She was reachable, but unfortunately, untouchable. She can't make out with someone 'cause a single touch on her will never going to collide. She can't help but to stare at her body... Only if that night didn't happened; the night that she never know that would be her last bed scene.

Then the Latina turns again and stares at the ceiling, holding the pillow beside her. "I better take off my vest... It really irritated me a lot..." Santana thought then she took off her covering vest, unbuttoned her checkered long-sleeves leaving only her bra. The fresh air coming from the aircon slowly touches her bare skin, and it tickles her. The blonde couldn't resist but to stare at Santana's big boobs that was peek-a-booing from her black bra. Her eyes widened with ecstacy, making love with her happy thoughts. Quinn wanted her to take off her clothes, she wants to see what lies underneath those fabrics, she never know that even ghosts can feel those sexual hormones that sharply tingles. If only she's alive, her under would be very wet with just staring at her aphroditedly made body.

Santana turns then crawls to reach the telephone sitting on the nightstand beside her bed, she thought of Puck so she dialed the number. The other line is ringing until he answered.

"Hello Puck. This is me, your baby doll "

When Quinn heard the name "Puck," rage comes. Her eyebrows met. She's his baby doll? Duh! She nearly throws up but of course she can't. "She' my baby doll!" She unexpectedly shouts then she flies on the other side of the bed, away from Santana.

Santana heard her scream but with an unknown language,making her eyes turn to the foot of her bed. the wind misteriously opened the window that made the white curtains to fly, leaving Santana a chill down her spine.

"Oh, hey, baby. I'm sorry. I can't respond immediately, I just heard someone screamed." Puck responded.

"That- that was nothing. I think someone screamed outside the room. When are you going to play with me?"

"Sorry baby. I think it's going to be sooner. I'm working in Las Vegas."

"Then why did you sent me here too early? I left Louisville just to be with you."

"Santana... Was someone there with you?"

"None. I'm alone here, why?"

"Somebody's crying while you're talking. I'm sure that it's not you because the voice was husky. What room are you in?'

"Room no.5."

Puck took a long pause. His heart beats rapidly making his body shake with fear. "No matter what, don't talk to the bellman with a name of Michael Robert Chang."

"But he was cute though."

"Just, do not talk to him. If he enters the room, let him be silent."

"Ok, ok. But I'm just telling you, the sooner you pick me up here, the more you should pay me."

"Don't worry. If I've got the chance, I'll pick you up and- we could elope."

Santana chuckles. "I can't wait."

"Well, I think it's time for me to say goodbye."

"Ok, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Then she hang up the phone. 'He can't command me to avoid people'. She rudely rolls her eyes. She just hang out with Puck because of the money he got. And there's no way she's going to elope with him. Elaine, her 'bestfriend' just crossed her mind so she thought of calling her. She dialled the number.

"This is Elaine. Can't answer the phone right now. Just leave your message after the beep." The answering machine responded.

Beep-

"So hey Elaine, I wonder, since it was spring, would you love to visit me in a hotel here in Lima? It's the only hotel here so you can easily arrive. See you."

Then she hang up.

"Hoooh..." The boring air thickens inside her room. Naughtily, she thought of something. Why wait someone to play with her if she can play on herself? She bites her bottom lip and then gently slips down her hand passed her shorts until it reached her under. She puts in one finger and slowly plays, it romantically moves inside, giving her pleasure.

Since Quinn was still there, she saw what she was doing. Her mouth opens while watching the latina to fuck herself. "If only I'm alive, I can do it to her."

Santana strangely stopped. She heard another cry. "The people outside were noisy." So, to check who was outside, she crawls down her bed.

Quinn was disappointed. "Why did you stopped?! C'mon! You're just getting started." She said to her face but of course, she can't hear her complain. Only it left a cold air making Santana shiver.

Santana opens her room door only to see that her room was the only room on that row. Rooms 1-4 was on the other side, making her room alone in the corner. "It's very weird that this room was the only room here." Curiously, she wanna ask the desk manager why and at the same time, flirt with her. So, she buttoned up her longsleeves with her cleavage showing. "She was a straight and innocent girl but I can make her a lesbian pussy over me."

Quinn heard Santana's whisper. And with a growling rage, she shouted, "No, you can't flirt with someone else!"

Santana once again felt a sharp shiver and looks around her room. "I must turn off the aircon before the night hits." She left the room, never knowing that a hulking ghost was after her back, having those striking eyes, ready to make a bloody mess. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That girl

Santana is walking straight ahead to Rose's desk. She greets her with a big grin on her face and then leans forward to Rose with her cleavage exposing through her eyes. "Hi Rosy."

"The name is Rose."

"Well, you know if we're going to have a relationship in the future, we need to be less formal."

Rose's eyebrows wiggled, "Relationship?"

"Yeah. I gotta know your first name." Because Santana is still leaning on the desk, the people who are passing by can't resist but to stare at her butt, and so as Rose staring at her cleavage, which led Quinn to make an action. She's very angry right now and because of that, the wind blew harder, causing the papers to fly, their hair even got messy.

"Well, I'm Marley." She hugs herself because of the temperature suddenly falling. "The weather was bad."

The clouds became gray and so as the sky, the wind began to blew rebeliously and even the glass door flipped open causing for it to broke into pieces. Quinn commanded the broken pieces to struck to every people who looked at Santana's butt. Everyone nearly choked in blood, some have been strucked to their back, some have their forehead cut and worst of all, some have their eyes bleeding because of the glasses misteriously sticked. It was an unbelievable living nightmare. Quinn was laughing loudly just like a crazy villain. The wind is making sounds nearly sounded like a big roar. Everybody cried, for pain grew even worse. Good thing Santana and Marley hid under the desk. It took 3 minutes to make evrything calmed. The wind became normal again and so as the sky beginning to be colored blue. The two girls stood up and looks at the effects of the tragedy. Their eyes widened and grew in disgust. Pool of blood was everywhere, blood splatters on walls. No one died but majority have been seriously hurt.

"Oh my gosh." Marley's mouth hung open.

"What just happened?" Santana wipes her sweat falling hard from her forehead. Her heart was still beating so fast.

The view was unimaginable. It's like the whole place was destructed by a huge storm. The weird thing was, the only glass that was broken was the front door. The other windows were fine and so as the plants around the lobby.

Marley falls to her chair because of her knees suddenly weakens. "SHE does it."

Santana heard her whisper and asked, "She? Who is she?"

"I need to call ." Marley grabs her cellphone.

Then suddenly, Santana's phone rung. One message received from Elaine:  
"Bestie, I'm here in front of the hotel. I have witnessed what happened inside. Are you there? Are you ok?"

After Santana red the message, she hurriedly run towards the streets. And as usual, jealous Quinn followed her. Santana saw Elaine in a red cocktail dress. She hugged her, "Elaine! You never believe what happened!"

"I can't really believe it. Your hotel was the only building that was affected. Outside, the sky went gray but it's really weird. The other buildings were fine." They pulled out. "Good thing nothing happened to you."

Gossips were surrounding the hotel, wondering the destruction. Police hurriedly came and stopped everybody to come inside. Everyone had their mouth open.

"You wanna go to the hospital?" Elaine concernly said.

Quinn was mimicing Elaine's voice with a playful way. She crossed her arms and wait for their conversation.

"I'm not hurt. Don't worry. I'll just focus on you. I don't want to waste your time in here. Well we can't have our bonding inside the hotel." Santana said.

"Then we're going to a restaurant. Don't worry, my treat. I know somewhere near." Elaine enthusiastically held her arms around Santana's shoulder. But Quinn noticed something wrong. The way Elaine looks at Santana was weirdly insane. It's like she wants to devour Santana. And she was indeed, acting plastic. The two girls started to walk towards a restaurant while Quinn flies around them, analyzing Elaine's crazy looks.

"Here? What the hell? Breadstix?" Santana disappointedly exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

Santana remembered when she and that blonde girl first "dated".

*Flashback*

"I want a coffee." Quinn calmly stated.

Santana rolled her eyes and smirked, "Coffee? I thought you'll order a bottle of beer or any liquor."

"Oh please. Come on.I really don't know your name but I agreed to come with you for a dinner even though it's pretty weird 'cause I thought you want me to be your tourguide, not a date. If I got drunk, there's a possibility that you'll rape me."

"Don't blame if I wanna see you nude. Was that the only thing the strippers should do? It's our work. Well, it's better for you to call me Rosario. It's not my true name but I want you to call me like that. So we can avoid from falling in love." Santana again landed a heartful wink at her with an ear-reaching grin. That girl is her type.

"Stop winking at me, Rosari-oh." Quinn's cheeks blushed because of a sudden rush.

"Tell me you don't like it." Santana leans forward to her face so that their lips were just inches away. Quinn was teased but to avoid the temptation on kissing "Rosari-oh", she grabs a few strands of her blonde hair and used it as her facial shield. Santana was pretty much disappointed because she thought she can initiate a kiss to that girl. But from just inches apart, she can still smell Quinn's sweet scented hair. She got hypnotized by the sugar-like scent of her hair. "Your hair smelled so good and I can tell it from here."

"Why, thank you." She blushed once again.

"Can I- Can I touch it please?"

"Touch what? We're on a public area."

"Your hair." Santana hesitated then she touched her blonde hair with a playful massage causing them to be nearer to each other's lips. Quinn liked the ticklish sensation and with just staring at her red colored full lips, her inner feelings broke and at last, their lips collide. They can hear each other's heart beatin in a same rhythm: rhythm of a love song.

When they pull out, they both laugh because they both have blushes all over their face.

"Waiter! One bottle of wine, please?" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana had that big smile on her face while looking naughtily at her fascinating hazel eyes.

*End of flashback*

"I just remember someone. Some blonde girl that I dated before." Santana smiled.

Quinn's angry face tamed and said, "was that me? Am I that blonde girl she's talking about?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Salamat! Thanks to everyone who kept on reading this mediocracy of mine. :D I love how Quinn got really jealous but we can't blame her. CAUTION: Gore as follows. Anyways, y'know reviews were always appreciated!

Chapter 4: Her misfortune?

The two besties entered the restaurant without knowing that a jealous ghost was still keeping an eye on Elaine's weird expressions. And like the past years, Breadstix never changed. The athmosphere was still the same. Mrs. Marina, as usual, is taking in charge of the counter, still wearing that caribbean blue t-shirt. "Nothing changed on this place. Still the same..." Santana muttered as they chose a table to occupy.

"You've been in this place before?" Elaine asked.

"Yep. This place was the most memorable place in my life. When I was still living here in Lima, I remember how I broke my dates' hearts. Except for someone who really catched my eyes in a single glance. The blonde girl with a fascinating hazel eyes. It's very cool 'cause I know nothing really changed." Santana said while having those cheekbones emphasized by her cute and inspired smile.

But of course, now that Quinn was a ghost, she can see some creatures that she shouldn't see. Her eyes turned to the right, and there was a headless guy sitting on the counter while a lady with eyes popping out on its sucket is laughing. "Oh my ghost!" She screamed with a little fear mixed with her voice. She tried to just close her eyes. It was the first time that she wandered the outside world with her different form. And then suddenly, an old man pats her shoulder.

"Aye ..."

"AAAAAHHH! Don't touch me! I'm afraid to ghosts!" Quinn crossed her index fingers together making a sign of a cross in front of the old man.

"You're afraid of what? But you're a ghost also. You're makin' me laugh!" The old man is smoking a cigarette while his one right eye socket was empty, his right arm was also gone.

The smoke is intimidating Quinn. "Yeah, I'm also a ghost but I don't look like a salvaged one. At least I'm still looking gorgeous like I'm still alive." Her signature smirk and rise-of-a-one-brow was seen on her pale face.

"You wanna know why you look fine?"

Quinn's face changed, "Why?"

"It's because you still have that love on your soul. You can feel it until now. And that's why you look so beautiful just like before." His husky voice were soft tuned this time. That made Quinn look at Santana. LOVE? It's not just a simple infatuation or flame of desire? Was it really possible for her to still feel it the same way? "And I'mma tell you somethin', don't lose that love on your heart. If you love someone, build bridges, don't burn 'em. Don't just let go, but go for it!"

"Was it really possible?" She's still looking at Santana's bright smile.

"Of course it's impossible already! You're dead now. You can't do it." The old man then chuckles.

"Who said I can't?" Quinn left the old man and then flies closer to the two girls' table and listened to their conversation.

"Ugh... Can you wait for a while? I just need to take a pee." Santana excused then she laid her purse on her chair and then walks through the comfort room.

"That's what I want you to do." Elaine silently murmured but still audible on Quinn's ears. She puts out a bottle of whatever then poured it on Santana's glass full of orange juice while having those blazing mean eyes. "Drink it all daughter of a bitch. You already need some sleep..."

"A sleeping powder?" Quinn thought.

"Sleep forever..."

Quinn's eye grew bigger and so as her mouth. She can't believe on what she's witnessing right now. How can a bestfriend put a poison on her glass? "Oh no..." She looks at the old man whom she talked with before. Hurriedly, she flies to him. "Sir! My girlfriend was in trouble! You see that girl sitting on that table over there?" She points out the table."She's planning to kill her by putting a poison on her drink! Help me! What can I do?!"

"Well, there's this one thing you really should do."

"What is it?!"

"You can let her die."

"WHAT?!"

"Aren't you happy? You're going to be together again... Don't you want it?"

Quinn thinks, but because she don't want Santana to die, "Yes. I want us to be together again..." Pause... "But... She shouldn't for now. She needs the right time. But for now, it's not the right time."

"But it's her destiny!"

Santana came out of the comfort room. Quinn wants her to stop, so she flies in front of her and screamed, "Rosario! STOP! That traitor is trying to poison you!" But she just passed through her soul. "Rosario!" She's now helpless.

The old man appreciated her sincerity so he recommended her the most dangerous thing to do, "You should posess her. Enter her body and control it, but, make sure you really wanna do it for her and not for your own risk."

"Thank you so much." She flies again next to Santana's seat and then she closed her eyes. "Hope it works!" She moves on her side but... She just passed through her body again. "Why it didn't worked?!" Santana is already holding the glass while Elaine is waiting. "LOVE..." She concentrated then emptied her mind and fullfilled it with her memories with Santana... Nothing but LOVE is what she feels.

"Ugh, Elaine, I think your face looks oily. Don't you wanna retouch your face first with a powder on the comfort room?" Santana said while holding the glass near her mouth.

"Of course." Elaine stood up, "Don't you wanna drink your orange juice? I heard it's freshly made from the real pulps of oranges." She reminded her then she walks inside the comfort room. While looking in front of the mirror above the sink, she grabs her powder inside her purse and then put it on her face. "Fuck you Santana Lopez! You deserve to die! TRAITOR! " Her whole face got a completely different mood. Rage is raising up her head. After she finished on brushing her hair, she goes back to their table while smiling at Santana who was waiting for her.

"You look better Elaine." Santana smiled then she grabs her glass and drinks the juice... Suddenly, her eyes twirled in circles... "E-Elaine... I'm feeling kinda- kinda weird... I- I can't breathe..." Santana's breathing stopped, she almost slammed her body against the table when her concious mind switches off. And because there's no one else was there except the ghosts, no one noticed the poor Santana.

"Hahaha... Cheers to you TRAITOR! From now on, you can never flirt with my boyfriend anymore." Elaine laughed hysterically with pure evil living inside her heart. She grabs the glass and put it up, celebrating her triumph. "HAHAHA!"

.

.

"If I were you, I'll never drink that." Santana's voice came out from nowhere.

"Sa- Sa-" Elaine was acting so nervous. She can't believe that she just heard her voice. "Maybe I'm just hallucinating..."

"No you're not." Santana said again and with that innocent smile, she lifts up her body and looks straight at her, "The juice was so delicious! It is really fresh. I can taste the real flavor..." To add her trick, she plays with her empty glass. "Why did you planned to poison me? Oh my bestie, why?" Santana's face changed into Quinn's ghost image having river-flowing blood poured all over her face.

"NO!" Elaine can't help but to scream at the top of her lungs. Her insanity is killing her brain. Quinn's image was permanently planted on her sight, with her blood looking like a river stream. "AAAAAAHHH!" She can't take this scenery anymore. So to escape this horrible sight, she runs as fast as she could, away from that ghost freak but because she had totally lost her sanity, she didn't mind the traffic lights. She hysterically runs across the streets without concerning about the big truck hurriedly screetching on its ten wheels against her. She can't get away, shields her hands against her face as if it can protect her, and with all of her misfortunes in life, she got hit. Screams and cries were heard from the witnesses. Because of the great impact, her body flies away just like a plastic doll being tossed in the mid-air and landed on the solid concrete. Her whole body has been smashed and can be compared to a smashed potato but with blood and everything else scattered everywhere. No one can no longer look at her, some were vomitting and been really disgusted.

Apparently inside the restaurant, Quinn watched the gruesome accident, laughs and then got out of Santana's body leaving her deadly exhausted. Santana passed out.

Exact time passed and then a Jewish girl with full bangs enters. She recognized the Latina still unconciously lying her upper body on the table. 'She was familiar', she thought. So to check who she is, she walks closer to her table and then pats her shoulder, "Santana?"

"GET OUT!" Santana suddenly shouted, making the other girl to be nervous and then grabbed her arms.

"Santana! Relax, it's me, Rachel Berry."

"Berry?" At last she got awoken and with her blurry vision, she looks at the girl next to her, smiling sweetly at her. 


	5. Forbidden desires

Here comes one of my favorite chapters! :D BTW, you can follow me also in twitter itsmemxd, I'll follow y'all back!

Chapter 5: Forbidden Desires

The girls were insanely drunk. They have a drinking competition and surprisingly,Quinn prevailed. "You crazy little miss blonde perfect! I thought you're weak in this thing..." *HIK!* "Awww... I hate you! You defeated the champion!" Another hiccups came. She shots another. "No one can ever make me a loser!" Santana bows her head on the table and shuts her dark eyes.

Earlier, when noticed that the two are beginning to be drunk, she made them go out of the restaurant so they've planned to go to the bar instead. A weird place to "date", aye?

"Hahaha! Accept the truth wicked lesbian witch! Oh wait, can I call you a bitch?! I mean, c'mon. It fits you." Quinn was surprised because of the hiccups. "I'm really drunk... But I'm gonna say, there's something incomplete." She slaps Santana's cheeks but in a playful manner. "HEY! WAKE UP! I'm talking to you..."

Santana pulls up her body, looks around, makes puppy eyes and then yawns. With her heavy eyes she said, "Yeah. I totally know what you wanna say..." She wipes her tired and blurry eyes and then yawned again but a little more deeper than before and made her jaw dropped,making her chin nearly touch her chest.

"What?" *hik!* Quinn is assuming that she's thinking what's her point was... And that is?

"You want a creamy, ice-cold icy ice creammmmm..." Santana sighs then leans backward to rest her head on the couch.

Quinn's eyebrows wiggled and rolled her eyes with disappointment. She shots another glass straightly to ease the irritance. "What I mean was, We're already drunk, we're on a bar, we got ourselves weak, all we need is a nice, warm bed to-"

"To sleep on." Santana interrupted her. Quinn blew a boring air that made her bangs flew. Then, a sexy-rock song was played that was very familiar to Santana so she leans forward again and listens to the intro music which was head banging and rock. When the intro came, she can relate to the song, so her eyes widened and shouted, "SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE! Ooohhh... This song was great!" Her mind woke up." My idol, Naya Rivera was quite impressive in the music video! The background music really fits her voice... And oh, her dance moves! Specially her boobs... Ughhh... Hearing this song makes me feel..."

"Feel what?" Quinn said while her eyes blinking trying hard not to shut down.

"Super-duper-" Santana crawls on the couch with her body facing down and with her really naughty eyes she whispers to Quinn, "Horny..." Santana shakes her body and imitated Naya's dance moves wherein she's doing a sexy dance on a wall. That made Quinn bite her lower lip because of the sensational feelings that tingle her whole body. She can't control herself anymore. The alcohol, the feeling of being drunk, and the feeling of being sexually turned-on by the lesbian, which was brand new to her, made her into a different Quinn Fabray.

"Hehe. So it is? You're very good in dancing though." Quinn turns her head to face Santana's. Their faces were unbelievably near to each other. Quinn's hazel eyes meeting Santana's chocolate coated created a spark that can be compared to a firework rocketting up the night sky. Heat inside Quinn's body is building up and it made her sweat. Her lips were obviously begging to be touched by Santana full pouty lips. She can't wait anymore. The waiting is killing her inside. The Latina stares at her red lips and desiring to attack it, so she moves closer, which is making Quinn heart beat faster than before, Quinn's heart is screaming right now, unable to put her defenses up, but, Santana kisses her cheeks instead. "What the hell was that?" Quinn disappointedly said and then dropped her heart down her stomach.

"One kiss to the lips was enough. You've got a cute cheeks, though. I can't taste any trace of foundation."

And with that, Quinn blushed, "You supposed to kiss me in the lips right?!"

"Whoah. Hold it there sexy senorita. We're not girlfriends. Do I have an obligation to kiss you all the time?" Santana was great in making tricks. She lets a small smile while still staring at her eyes.

"Errr..." Quinn smirked and then pushed Santana so she can lay back down. She crawls in top of Santana and grabs her shoulder. "You know how's this feelings are killing me inside?! My body is begging you to sex it up and so as my lips wanting to meet yours... You really-" Santana got her point so she kisses her lips that made Quinn to shut in silence. Her longing pushed her lips to kiss harder, butterflies flew around Quinn and affection burst connecting to Santana. "Uhmmm-" Quinn moans, a sign of satisfaction. Santana grabs her hips and then let her hands wander her body. It passed on her curves, pulls up her tee-shirt down her breast and then softly touches the amazingly smooth bare skin of Quinn's back. They breasts collides. Their tongues longing to touch each other. She can still smell Quinn's hair and it drove her even more crazy.

Santana is hearing Quinn's heart beats that is beating faster than hers. She can tell that Quinn was in a worry. So she pulled out and cuffs her cheek, "Hey..." She said softly melodic, " Mi Amor, Put out those worries away. Don't worry, trust me,I'll handle you. Just-" But before Santana can say more, Quinn puked at her left chest. Santana can't believe it. The athmosphere changed, her head heated up with annoyance. Everyone laughs when they saw her. "Eeeewww?" She can feel some slimey feeling quivering through her left shoulder. "Hey-" She shakes up her shoulder 'cause Quinn was now resting her whole body weight on her, completely.

Quinn got awoken and noticed her, "Oh my! Rosario, did I did this to you?!" She lifts up her body.

"Obviously..."

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Quinn asissts to help Santana to sit up. Santana's face was totally ruined. Her eyebrows met causing her muscles to compress and her teeth are showing while grinding the upper part to the bottom, she really was pissed off. "Oh my-"

"Look at what you have done! I'm smelling like a rotten rat swimming in a glass of expired vinegar! I feel so dirty in a very duuuuurrrty way!" Santana shouted then said, "You know? I shouldn't made you as my tourguide. You toured me to the trip of shame! This day was a big mistake!" She said that as if she's stabbing 's heart skipped a beat and then shutters. Her tears are slowly forming in her eyes making it release a crystalizing shine. "And now you're crying?! Oh come on! Tell me you already had feelings for me? Hey, I'm the victim here!"

"YES! I have! And I regret it." She sobs, tucked her hair on the side of her ear," All of your magic tricks seemed to joked me up. I'm a big joke!" Quinn's voice is trembling with fear and hurt mixed together.

Santana throws her hand forward as if she's a beggar begging for a spare. "Pay me."

"Pay?"

"I've been servicing for you for the whole day. Shouldn't you pay me? Don't blame me. Was this the only thing strippers should do? And admit it, you liked the feeling of being sexually-turned on by a Latin lesbian." She grins at Quinn's terrified face. "You blondes really are moron."

Quinn can't handle it anymore. The hates, the fears, the hurts were all embraced on her hands. She grabs paper moneys from her wallet and then put it on her hand and forcely slapped her right cheek making Santana touch it. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She stands up and stormed out of the bar, leaving Santana intesely hurt with the slap, caressing her cheeks flaming in red blush. She finds her credit card which reads Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Her tears which she held the whole time, leaves her eyes and gently whispers, "I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to... I thought I never fall in love that fast..." She holds and feels her heart beating with agony and hurt...

"Santana..."

"Berry?"

"Santana wake up!"

*End of flashback dream*

Santana deeply sighs and finds out that she's already crying on her own bed, so she hugs Rachel and shouted, "I'm so sorry Quinn Fabray! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Forgive me!" She's hysterically crying.

And the clueless Rachel Berry is patting her back for comfort and said, "Santana? Who's Quinn?"

Quinn flies out of Santana's dream and stared at Santana's scared figure. "Mission accomplished", she whispers. And hearing those words made her heart melt. "So you remembered now? All those things... It hurt me a lot, but my love for you prevailed the hates..."

The room was filled with cold freezing air while their hearts hardly frozen and still broken... 


	6. Everbody is a Victim

I know that the previous chapter was not in justice. But this 6th chapter will answer the questions ( I think? ) you have on your mind.

Chapter 6: Everybody is a victim

"Tell me about this Quinn Fabray that you're talking about." Rachel said while putting a hot cup of chocolate on Santana's looks intimately on her eyes, on the track to help her.

Santana shakes in sadness, recalling their past. "She-she was- She was a friend of mine..." She started. "Very good friend of mine." She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, held her tears up and then with a trembling voice she said, "Well in the first place, I played with her. I played with her sensitivity as a woman. I thought that she's just like any other girl that I met before, I thought that she's just another plain blonde with a pretty face to be proud of..."

Quinn is listening on every word she's saying. Anger and affection were mixed on her head and it made her feel like escaping a maze.

"I was wrong. Well she's not plain at all. She- she's lovely... The loveliest girl I have ever seen in my life. Her hazel eyes pulled me to wonderland, and her blonde hair, it made me lose my sanity. With just 1 day of playing with her, I fell. I fell in love... And that was the weirdest thing happened to me considering that I've had hundreds of blondes that I stripped with." She sips her cup and breathes slowly.

"It's still unclear to me. I know you Santana Diabla Lopez, if you love someone, you're going to do everything just to get her." Rachel tucked her hair.

"I'm sorry Rachel Berry. You don't completely know me. Everything is not that easy to do, I knew it. Like dealing with my feelings for her. I'm afraid."

Rachel's eyebrows met and said, "Whoah. Hold on there. You? Afraid? Come on!"

"You don't understand me, did you? If I follow my feelings, then my life will be ruined."

Quinn didn't understand. Feelings? What feelings? Feelings of love or feelings of hatred?

"Ruined?"

"You already knew that I'm strippping for money, right?" Rachel nods. "It's not for college."

"What the hell?! I thought you have already enrolled to university in Louisville for 2 years ? Don't say it's not true!" Rachel's voice volumed up.

"Well yeah, I planned to. But my mom got really sick. Dad tried to work, but he was accused of killing Brittany's mother.-"

"Your dad killed Brittany's mom? But Brittany was your girlfriend. How come?" Rachel can't trace the story, it's getting deeper and darker.

"I said he was just accused. He didn't actually killed her." Santana's rage buit up." I told Brittany that it's not my father but she didn't believed me. We ended on breaking up. She was a bastard... And because I have no choice, I stopped my plans. With my mother getting extremely ill and my father that was in jail, I decided to work as a stripper. For Maria." She can't handle her tears anymore. She'd facepalmed.

"Maria? Your younger sister? I thought you don't like her? She's just adopted, right?"

"Yeah. I hate her so much for being such a brat. She's like a minnie me. My ears always applaud when I hear her insults. But that was until one day, I hear her cry. She's crying because of our mother. I want to maintain my stone heart but I couldn't. The sound of her crying is like stabbing my heart. I don't wanna hear her cry so I hugged her very tightly. Ssshhh, I say. Later on, she looked at me and said, 'Hermana, someday I'm going to be a lawyer... I'll set our father free so that he can work again for our mother.' Those words made me cry. I cried for the first time. Since that day, I live for my family without being so selfish." Her voice trembled and became rusty. She can't control her inner feelings. At last, she thought, she already let it all out.

"Ok now, I understand, back to the Quinn thing. What is wrong between you and her?"

"Simple answer. I can't fall in love Berry. She'll be a hindrance for me and for my family. Think of it, if she's going to be my girlfriend, I need to give her a time for us to have a bonding. Instead of being able to work the whole time, it'll be just half the day. I don't want that. And perhaps, if we continue our relationship, she'll just be a consimission. Ok now, my priority is my family, and only my family." Rachel can detect that Santana was really different now. She's totally matured. "That's why I acted like a bitch to her. I felt that she was falling on my traps, too so I needed to stop my tricks and act as if I'm just doing that for money. I never thought I'll fall in love..." Santana bowed.

Rachel stood up, "I think I need to help you out. Hearing this story touched my heart. I think I have an obligation to help you, my dear frienemy." She smiled.

Santana looked up and met Rachel's eyes, "I don't need your help Berry."

"Yes you do."

"Wow, wow, wow. As if you can really help me."

"I CAN!" Rachel shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait, how do you know that I'm staying in this hotel?"

"Because I work here. Come on! We need to visit your mother and I think I missed Maria."

"Oh really? The first time you saw her, she's walking as a freshman on the hallways, never knew that her cuteness was enveloped by bitchiness inside. You squeezed her round cheeks and then she got mad. The only thing you know is that you are awaken inside the clinic, with a bite on your wrist and hugged by the coldness of red slushie that you thought was blood." Santana laughed and then Rachel's cheeks blushed.

"That was a long time ago! Come on! We need to go there!" Rachel pulled Santana's arms but Santana insisted.

"Maybe tomorrow, I think."

"Ok... And I forgot that I'm in a night shift."

Without their awareness, Quinn was still there as always. Her anger was replaced with sympathy. "I'm a hindrance." She sighs. "Do I really need to be by her side this time? Should I leave her alone? Hmmm" She thinks that staying by her side is not the greatest thing to do. "And now I know, I need to leave her alone, for good. I think this Rachel girl can take a good care of her... But what if she's like Elaine?" She thinks deeply. A thought just passed her mind. Her eyes widened and then grins, that's it! She stands up from the side of the bed and then... 


	7. The Black Out

I'm so sorry guys, I rushed the two previous chapters. Forgive me. But, I promise that I'll make the other chapters better. And please, hang on for more because the story gets even better. =D BTW, check out my new oneshot entitled, "Tits". Thank you again, followers. WARNING: PEZBERRY!

Chapter 7: The Black Out

"Aaaahhh!" Rachel screamed her heart out with the gruesome scene in front of girl was slowly stabbed from her back out of her left breast while lying on a hammock.

"Berry, berry, berry oh..." Santana sung in the tune of "Baby". " Come on." Santana laughed at Rachel's ridiculously frightened face. "Loved when that guy got slashed from his bottom," She continued while giggling, then grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it inside her mouth. "You want?", Santana allocates Rachel, but she turns her head with a "no."

The frienemies are currently watching a slasherflick entitled "Friday the 13th part 3" inside Santana's room. Rachel's been screaming most of the time while Santana was just laughing at the gruesome acts.

"Good thing the hotel was repaired. It was such a shocking tragedy." Santana opens the topic.

"Yeah. I heard that this hotel was the only place that was damaged. What a chaotic incident! And why the hell did that happen?" Rachel said then she turns her eyes on the T.V. again. "I can't believe you're watching this kind of movie. It's so- gross!" Rachel shakes her hand. She tries to cover her eyes but she can't resist but to peek, sometimes she grabs Santana's sleeves and hides behind it.

Santana finds it cute. She giggles on every 'Berry ridiculous expressions'. "Y'know Berry, I love watching with you than watching with Britt."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Why did you say so?"

"Everytime we watch a movie like this, most of the time she'll just sit and watch, no reactions at all. Sometimes she can't get the lines so I have no choice but to press backward."

Rachel's lips curved upward, "I thought you enjoy each other's companion."

Santana wants to change the topic, talking about Brittany makes her blood rush up her head. "I'm imagining that you're my victim and I'm the killer. This made me laugh. And it's cool 'cause you're hear with me, screaming."

"I'm sorry. Does that irritates you?"

"No. I find it so cute." Santana looks at her, winks once and then looks at the T.V. again. "But it's not bad, right? At least I'm thinking of you."

Rachel's cheeks blushed up even more. Her heart skipped a beat. She can't deny that she had a crush on this Latin lesbian. 'It's just a crush', she thought. Then her eyes got darted on Santana's pink lips covered with pink lipgloss. She's wondering how would it feel like kissing her. Would it be the same as kissing Finn? She licked her own lips then mildly bites her lower lip, wanting to kiss her, longing to be loved. She gotta make a move, so she moves closer, and closer... But someone just pulled her hair that made her move back. "Ok, Santana, thank you for pulling my hair.I appreciated it. "She touched her head because it hurts.

"Me? I didn't pulled your hair. Even if you just whispered on my ears and kissed my neck." Santana didn't parted her eyes on the screen. "And, why would I do that?"

"Because you have noticed that I'm planning to kiss your luscious lips!-" Rachel was surprised with what she said and then she covered her mouth.

Santana's eyes turned to Rachel and wiggled her eyebrows."You're planning to kiss my what?!"

"Nothing! What are you saying? I didn't whisperd and kissed your neck" 'Come on Rachel, think of something to stop this awkward moment.' She can feel her frozen face beginning to ablaze fire.

"You're blushing Berry." Santana grins as she moves closer to her red-colored face. Rachel's eyes are getting closer to hers, she gulped the nervous feeling down her stomach. Her mouth was open, slowly gasping for air.

So to break the awkward athmosphere, she looks at the CD stacks displayed inside the cabinet. "Oh great! You have more CDs! Can I play it?!" She runs towards the cabinet, grabs one, stopped the DVD player and puts the CD in. "I-I wanna hear some music." She tries to grin at Santana.

"You're acting so weird, Berry." She giggled. Santana's gaydar sensed something gay about her aura.

The CD plays, only to find that the song is-

"Careless Whisper?!" Rachel was surprised. It seems that it got worse.

The music made the athmosphere hotter than before. They were both sexually aroused, they can feel it. Santana maintained the grin on her face but it got a little wider and darker. "Y'know Rachel, my stripper name was Moccha Babe. It's my flavor. You wanna taste me?" She looks at her eyes with a very naughty sparkle. She pushed Rachel to the wall.

"You called me Rachel?"

"Yeah, wasn't it SEXY?- Do you want me to strip for you?"

"Santana, I- I need to go back to my desk office right now. They might be looking for me." Rachel tried to push her away, which is a bad idea because Santana held her even closer and tighter.

"Rachel, this is the first time we're going to do this."

Rachel's heart beats like a drum, "Santana, I have no money to pay for you-"

But before Santana can kiss her, the hotel's electricity went off, leaving the entire place into total darkness. They don't know Quinn's temper has been burned out and she can never watch this two girls to make love. Everyone shouts with disappointment for they can't see anything.

"Wait, I think I need to check the fuse and turn on the generator." Rachel was still being held by Santana.

"That was the electrician's job, you're a receptionist. And perhaps, it's more romantic to do IT, lights out." She whispers softly.

*kring-kring!* The phone rung. The two almost jumped by the surprising sound.

"Go get the telephone and I'll check my work." Rachel pushed Santana away, grabs her cellphone and uses it as her flashlight. She immediately walks out.

Meanwhile, Santana held her cellphone, too, and lightened up her way to the telephone. The light wasn't bright enough but was still helpful. The telephone continued to ring until she picked it up, assuming it was- "Puck? Oh baby, I've been-"

.

.  
"Rosario."

.

.  
Santana suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She suddenly felt frozen by that moment, brutally shaking. The voice was very familiar. It strucked her eardrum like a lightning bolt, leaving her heart rapidly beating. There's only one person who can call her like that. "Quinn?"

"Yes I am. I knew that Rosario wasn't your true name. Your real name was Santana Lopez. By the way, you look hot, wearing that baby pink plaid shirt." Santana's really wearing that wardrobe. Quinn's voice was sharp. The mood was uncertain, but she can barely tell that she's mad.

"So you have a lot of researches about me, huh?" She tries to giggle a little just to ease the tension. But a dead pause came after. "I know you're not in the mood. But why did you call me? How did you know that I'm wearing that? And how did you trace this number?"

"'Cause I've been following you all the time."

Santana didn't know why she's feeling deadly nervous about this conversation with Quinn. It's like everytime she hears her voice, ice cubes were being poured down to her like taking a shower in the middle road of winter wonderland.

"Rachel Berry was kinda pretty. She had that perky personality and it seems like- she's starting to like you." Quinn added.

Santana's mouth flung open." How did you know her? "

"I told you, I've been following you, Moccha Babe."

Suddenly-

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Rachel's bloodshut scream was heard and it echoed the whole hotel. Santana was surprised, when she's ready to put the telephone down, Quinn stated, "You know that I'm still mad at you, right?"

Santana's heart broke, "Sorry." Sorry was a word that was unfamiliar to Santana for she was a tough woman. " I knew I've been really mean to you the last time we met. That was my trademark. I did that because you're a-"

"Hindrance?"

"Quinn, I really gotta go and check Rachel. I think she's in trouble. But before I put this down, tell me when will I see you again?"

"Don't worry, as long as you're thinking of me, our connection was maintained."

Santana's mind jumbled. "But please tell me, I just wanna see you again."

"We'll see each other again. Right time baby. Bye" Quinn said that with a very lustful tune.

"Wait, where are you now?! I need to find you!" Then the dialtone rings, the other line was cut. Santana's knee got really weak as if her body was ready to fall down. ( If Santana only knew... ) Seconds later, gunshots were heard, followed by Rachel's scream, worse and louder. It caught Santana's attention. "Rachel?!" She tried to stand up despite her weak knee. "No please! Not Rachel! I know that she's very annoying and she irritates me a lot but she's the only friend left... EEERRR!" She forced her body, the athmosphere was in a winter temperature but her sweat continued to pour down her forehead. As her heart still beats in a rush, she gasps for air while running on any direction possible. She can't see anything, but all that matter now is- saving Rachel. "Rachel!" She turned right but she banged against the wall. That's when the lights were turned on. She pats her head and felt her forehead.

"Santana?"

"Rachel?" She looks at her left. It was Rachel, covered with blood, splattered all over her body with tears hugging her terrified face while sobbing. Rachel collapsed and fell down, Santana catched her. "Rachel Berry, wake up!" She pats her cheeks, hoping that she would wake up. The rescuers came and then ordered Santana to hold Rachel down. She did, but she didn't let Rachel escape her sight. Tears voluntarily left her eyes, her heart shuttered into pieces. The people begun to surround them, deadly silent, a sign of condolence. Santana's cries and sobs echoed the place, very hurtful to hear, then she fell into her knees... Helpless. The only one friend left to her was lying there in front of her... Her heart's been beating, NO MORE... 


	8. Slumber Love

Chapter 8: Slumber Love

Santana's been running across the hallways with cold sweat showering down her head. Infinite directions are ruining her mind. She keeps on running on every direction, right to left, north to south, escaping something that she can't even see nor met, it's been following her for a long time, she's in a doomed terror of the unknown. She wants to escape, but it seems like she can't get out of this crazy hotel. No one else was there, only doors. Doors after doors. She's beginning to hallucinate when something gripped her attention: a door with number 5 on it. Unlike any other door, it's the only door that was painted red. She stared for seconds then looked back, only to find a dead end, walls surrounding her. There was nowhere to go but this door. Fear clawed her spine, but she still felt the eye of someone, "There's no way I'm going to go inside", she thought, but she had no choice. Once she entered, the athmosphere's pressure started to get firm, as the gravity was raised to five. The floor feels like grabbing her feet as she walks further, an empty room, nothing but a clean, yet creepy bed. The bed lies in the middle of the pitch dark room.

Seconds later, she heard loud cries... Cries of a struggling woman... "I said take it!" A voice came from nowhere: a voice of a familiar man with a roaring rage. "Nooo!" The woman replied.

"Who's there?!" Santana broke her silence and broke the invisible scene. All went silent.

"Mike Chang! Throw her body to the river, B*tch! You should have been silent, don't tell anyone about this incident." She can feel the tension... The cold air that hugged her body, freezing her blood.

Then, out of the dark corner, light rays flashed, breaking the gray clouds. It was a human figure, standing in front of Santana with naked back and flawless butt exposed to her sight. She can't tell who it was, but her blonde hair sways in the rhythm of the wind, majestically playing with skin as white as a porcelain, shining brightly. Santana's eyes scanned the naked body of this mysterious lady.

"Who-who are you?" Santana hesitated with a shaking knee. The figure didn't move a ligament. It stood gets angry with her rude character. She wants an answer, that's it. "I said, who are you?!" She tries to step forward but the figure grabs her immediately until they both lay down the bed, with the figure on top of her. Santana's eyes widen. This lady had no face. Her hands shake, as cold friction was produced when the lady's bare, frozen skin collided hers. She wanted to scream, no she can't, she's voiceless.

"Hello Santana..." A voice came out of the figure, followed by a mischievous giggle. With a snap of a finger, the figure assembled a face, looking like Quinn.

Santana wants to cry in terror, her chest tightened, her breath fastened, her fist clenched. A human body should be warm, but this body on top of her was a frozen ice.

Quinn holds her mouth and felt her terror as Santana murmured. Quinn said, "Ssshhh... Everything's alright my dear, as long as I'm here. No one can hurt you." She moves lower, down Santana's ear and whispers, "Everything's alright. Now, don't cry, don't be afraid. I'll be here. Trust me." She started to slowly kiss her neck, gentle and soft lips lingering her skin, sensationally.

Santana's eyes were pinned up the ceiling, unable to stop her. She can't do anything but to let Quinn do what she wants. All she can do is to shake nerviously, gasp for air and murmur.

Quinn sensed Santana's fear. It did hurt her, what would she expect? With the situation like this, normally, Santana would be afraid of her. She stops then thinks for a moment. "Are you afraid of me?"

Santana nods yes.

"Don't be afraid, babe. I'm here to protect you. I love you, than anyone else. But I can't do anything but to love you. Just, love you..." She paused and then, "Do you love me, too?"

Santana took a long pause before tears began to flow. Quinn's hairstrands flew down, enough for Santana to smell. Once again, that sweet scent of her hair, the same as before. The fragrance took her fear away in an instance. Different kinds of flower fell down from the ceiling. The room was enlightened, the darkness was replaced by sugar-scented flowers surrounding the bed. It feels like spring while the sun is shining down the couple, the blue sky's heavenly lulled them.

( Now playing: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne )

"Still afraid of me?" Quinn smiled.

Santana turned her head with a "no.". She felt comfortable this time. Soft wamth began to linger her nerves. She breathe deeply, "I love you, too." At last, Santana's voice came back with a cute is with Quinn that made her feel alright?

Quinn wiped away her tears using her thumb. "Beautiful ladies like you shouldn't cry, you deserve to laugh."

Santana's fears were driven away by the power of their love, her tears were replaced by a sweet smile and her body became stable with her heart beat beginning to calm down. The moment was breathtaking, just everything. The air was fresh humming a nature's lullaby, birds chirping sweetly, singing soft melodies.

Quinn took a red rose, without torns, and tucked it on Santana's right ear. She calmly said, "Remember this, nothing beats the power of love. Everything's alright if you let your heart prevail... Listen with its every beat, it's harmonizing, nothing but a beautiful love song, don't fight against it." She finished her reminder with an adorable smile and then laid a warm, soft kiss on Santana's forehead to seal her protection.

"Please... Don't go..." Santana whispered then she pulled Quinn and hugs her tighter, she felt nothing but love.

"No, I won't go. I'll be here, I will be all that you want... I'll make everything ok." Her lips made its way to Santana's...

A sound of a gunshot echoed the place.

In an instance, the whole place began to shutter just like a mirror that has been fallen to the ground.

"Quinn?!" Santana reached out for Quinn but she's gone...

Santana has been awaken with the sound of a gunshot. Cloud of slumber was still hanging on her eyes. Everything was blurry, she knew she's on trouble. "Quinn?!" A figure is running towards her, she can't tell who it was until the figure got closer. "Kurt..."

Kurt's been panting and gasping for air, tired of running from far away.

"Where did the gunshot came from?"

Kurt sighs deeply and when he regained his energy, he stated, "Don't worry. It's my ringtone, it was on the maximum volume."

Santana sighed in relief.

"Does Rachel really died?" Kurt nearly shouted.

Santana can't do anything but to tell the truth. "Yes."

They both took silence. No one knows what to do by that moment, their heart was both broken.

"Did you kill her?!" Kurt said with striking eyes stabbing Santana's, then he grabbed her wrist with anger. She can feel nothing, only numbness. "Tell me! You're the one who killed her, right?!" Kurt shouted at her face, full of anger and pure madness. Santana couldn't look straight through his eyes, as if he wants to devour her. "You killed her because she was everything! And you're NOTHING compared to her!" Kurt's words directly stabbed her heart.

Santana couldn't take it anymore, with rage boosting up, she pushed Kurt away until he bumped against the wall. "I didn't kill her! Stop accusing me!" Kurt sits there on the floor, with his back pressing against the wall. Rachel's been very significant to him. They've been there for each other the whole time. Santana couldn't blame him for acting violently. He vowed and cried silently. Santana just stared him there, blankly.

A doctor passed by, Santana follows him and calls, "Hey doc!" The doctor stopped and looks at her. "Where was Rachel Berry's body?"

"Oh. You're Rachel's friend?" The doctor's face was deadly serious, Santana nods. "Follow me. I'll show you her room."

"Wait, she's not in the morgue?"

"Not yet. We need to study her body first. She needs an autopsy."

Santana looks at Kurt. He looks devastated and at the same time, pity. She walks closer and then kneels down. "You wanna see Rachel?"

"Go away." Kurt calmly said.

"I know it hurts. But Kurt, it's her destiny. We can't do anything about it. Her bloodshut screams still echoed my mind for a billion times but I can't save her. I wanna blame myself but what will happen if I continue on blaming myself? Come on Kurt. We need to be with Rachel now that she's dead. She's waiting for us." Santana smiled and spoke to Kurt sweetly for the first time. Kurt was convinced so he stands up and so as Santana. She held his hand and they both follow the doctor.

"This room." The doctor pointed at the door and then opened it. Kurt pressed her hand tighter, then they both look at each other and sighed deeply. They stepped in, holding their breath. On the right side, lies a bed. They can see that the person lying there was covered with blanket up to her face. Kurt can't help but to cry hysterically, "Rachel..." His heart fell down the floor. Santana turned her eyes away, she didn't wanna see her like that. While Kurt was still crying, she saw someone familiar on the left side.

"Kurt." She pats his shoulder, Kurt continued to cry. "Kurt! That's not Rachel!" That made him stop. "There's Rachel." She pointed out on their back and then they both walk closer beside Rachel's bed. Santana looks at her face. It was pail, but peaceful and tamed. Kurt continued to cry and then he vowed his head again on Santana's shoulder, in grief and sorrow. She continued to stare at her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She's able to cry when something just happened. Rachel's lips slowly moved. Santana can't tell whether it's true or just an illusion. 'Did she really moved her lips?' To make sure that she really moved, she looks closely. She wanted to touch her face so she slowly put her hand forward and then-

"AAAAHHH!" Santana screamed and so as Kurt when Rachel's eyes opened, it frightened them because her eyes were big and wide. Rachel grabs her wrist.

"You didn't saved me! How could you, Santana?!" Rachel's voice was deep and horrifying.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, ok?! Put my arms down! You're dead! Rest in peace!" Santana tries to pull her arm out but Rachel was strong. Kurt continued to scream, in a panic state, and then he hides at the back of Santana. Santana was so scared as Rachel opens her mouth widely. Hearts beating rapidly, she grabs the flower vase on the nightstand and was ready to hurt Rachel. "Help!" Even Kurt didn't know what to do, they're both been terrified. Adrenaline rushed up their head. "RACHEL! GET OFF ME! You'll be double dead!"

.  
.

"Hahaha..." A soft chuckle was heard followed by a clap. They look at the doctor. "And the Oscar's best actress for horror film is, Rachel Berry!" Their eyes turned to her Rachel.

Rachel grins, breathing. "Hello."

"What the hell?!" Santana's eyebrows met, slightly pissed off.

"When you brought her up here, she was covered with blood. Those blood weren't from her, it's somebody else's. We tested the blood because we found out that she didn't had any cuts nor any wounds just palin bruises. It matched the other man involved in the scene. He was the suspect."The doctor explained.

"But she looks lifeless when I saw her!" Santana complained.

"Well, she just collapsed. Your brain tricked you out. With her appearance like that, you can really think that she's already dead." The doctor simply stated. " Of course the police was still invistigating the scene."

"Hey San, listen, " Rachel looks at her and pulls her down, "There's this weird thing that happened. An angel came and saved me."

"Angel?"

"While I'm checking out the fuse, a drunk man saw me. I can barely see him using my cellphone as a flashlight. I screamed because he let a sinister laugh. I know he'll rape me. I fought back but he punched my stomach that weaken me. I screamed but I know no one can find me because the whole place was dark. Again, he punched me everywhere, continuing on draining my energy. That's when an angel came. Well, she no wings but I call her as an angel because she's too beautiful to be a ghost. She's enlightening up the whole area and gave me hope. The man thought it was a ghost so he shoots her but the bullets returned to kill him, blood splattered all around my body. I screamed again because it's very disgusting. The angel disappeared. When she's gone, I prepared to runaway, but I can't see anything, I forgot my cellphone. I bumped everywhere and every walls. So when the lights were turned on again, the last thing I remembered was, you're looking at me." They all sighed. "I know noone believes me."

"Screw you for making us sad. I rushed up here from New York just to see you, but then?!" Kurt said.

Rachel laughed and then she noticed... "Hey Santana, I like that red rose tucked in your ear." 


	9. The Lovers and The Stripper

The crappy thing about writing Kurt's part was- I always mistakenly use a "SHE" pronoun.

Chapter 9: The Lovers and The Stripper

"I like that red rose tucked in your ear, Santana. It simply compliments your red lips." Santana threw a concious look at her and then bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you very much Berry. Before I can forgot, do you know how much I cried for you? Then now, we've found out that you're still alive." Santana said with a pissed off face.

That made Rachel smile, "Ok sorry. But it did touched me, considering that you cried for me." She did puppy eyes while looking at Santana which makes Santana sick, as always.

"I always appreciate your puppy eyes. Eew. It made me sick. I prefer seeing your terrified face than that. And aren't you tired of blushing? Am I the reason why you always blush?" Santana teased her with a sweet look in the eye.

Rachel got nervous, she felt a warm feeling rising up her cheeks, "It's natural. And hello, you're not the reason why I blush!"

"Rachel's not a lesbian like you did, Santana." Kurt interrupted with a smirking face.

Santana moves closer to Rachel's face until it reached 1 inch apart. She analyzed Rachel's eyes which made Rachel hold her breath, taking glances at Santana's lips, CRAVING. "Berry, are you sure you're still normal? Your face was extremely reddish in color. I think you have a fever-" She touched her forehead.

"Hey, hey, Santana stop it. Rachel needs to take a rest, first." Kurt halts her.

Santana smirks, "No problem, lady Hummel. I've got no problem with this, even though you just insulted me earlier." Santana grins at Rachel without looking at Kurt.

"Insulted? Kurt, you insulted her?"

"Yeah, yeah, so what? My instincts tell me that you killed her, Santana. I'm sorry ok?" He looks at Santana then at Rachel, with big eyes. "The situation was intensed and I got devastated, BIG TIME."

"Oh- hoh, Lady Hummel, I'm not accepting that kind of apology. Lemme clear it all for you. I know you lousy people think that I'm just NOTHING compared to Rachel Berry, but-" Santana rests her arm around Rachel's shoulder and then continued, "The truth is... I am Rachel's EVERYTHING." Santana kissed Rachel's cheeks quickly, making Rachel's blood rush up her vessels. Her brain rings an alarm, she can't even believe that SANTANA LOPEZ, her long time crush and duet partner, had kissed her cheeks. She's been longing for a moment like this for almost 8 years.

Rachel couldn't move, she wants to explode with extreme happiness, all in superlatives.

"Ugh, Rachel?" Kurt noticed her strange acts.

Santana moves away and stands beside Kurt, "She definitely needs a slap."

"Slap her." Kurt whispered.

"You're her friend. Take the privelege." Santana winks.

Kurt moves closer to Rachel and then slapped her. That made Rachel woke up from her sweet slumber paradise of nothing but the thoughts of making love with Santana. "I don't know if I'm going to thank you or be mad at you." She touches her cheeks as it swells.

"Thank us, dream girl." Santana winked at Rachel, making her heart melt, heartstrings being plucked, producing a love song. Santana remembered something about her dream. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Rachel, I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah, you only call me Rachel when you need something like sex, striptease, etcetera."

"Don't be over exaggerated. By the way, About Quinn."

Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Rachel's heart broke apart as the name still echoed her eardrums. Beautiful love songs inside her head turned into a heavy metal heartbroken song. But she can't do anything but to keep it silent. "What is about her?" Rachel's voice tuned in a serious range.

"I saw her in my dream. It's not sweet or anything, but it's so weird! She just appeared from out of nowhere, she looks like an angel shining brightly. I'm so scared at her, it's like she's dead or something creepier than that. It felt so true. This! This red rose! She gave this to me in my dream, I didn't remember putting this on my ear." She holds the rose and then it became dry. That's really what Quinn wants to tell her, that she's already dead. "But I enjoyed it 'cause she's totally nude that time! Her body, sooo drooling! And then she's on top of me..." Suddenly, her face became sad, "I felt like she's going to leave me... So I hold her close, only to find that it's just a dream..."

"Congrats." Rachel didn't know what to say. Her heart's been melting down like an ice cream exposed under the sun.

"But here's the most creepy thing, before I can see her, I heard familiar voices. He seems mad, with a crying woman on the background. I can't see anything 'cause the whole place was dark. Then there's this name he said, I can't recall it. Mike Chung? Ching? Mikchang?-"

"Mike Chang?"

"Yeah, right!" Santana nearly screamed.

"Mike Chang is my co-worker on the hotel. Here's a bellboy." Rachel said.

"Yeah. That Mike Chang, I remembered, he's the one who asissted me when I first came to the hotel. He's a very nervous of a heck boy.", Santana.

"Maybe there's a hidden message. The dream might meant something like, Quinn was killed by a familiar man." Kurt stated.

"Shut up Kurt! Quinn's not dead. A dream was the total opposite of reality." Santana said.

"Can I leave now? I think my business was finished." Kurt said, a little bit of pissed.

"Wait Kurt, I think I really need to take a shower, I smell awful." Santana looks at Rachel." I'll just go back to the hotel, you can visit me there. You know, join me inside the shower, scrubbing each other's tits, making our nipples hard-"

"Would you just leave now, sex machine?!" Kurt's really angry.

"You can go now Santana. The doctor said I can go out anytime. Kurt can handle me." Rachel smiled at her, "Take a rest, honey, I mean Santana."

"Thank you, honey, I mean Honey Berry." Santana smiles at Rachel, not a fake one, but a sweet, friendship smile, then she squeezed Rachel's cheeks. "Take care."

Once again, Berry, berry, berry, OH. Rachel's heart is going crazy, going up and down on a rollercoaster.

Santana giggled and then waved at her. She'd thought of teasing her so she left a flying kiss, making its way to Rachel's heart like Cupid's arrow and then she left.

Kurt was surprised and totally clueless on what's going on between these two "GIRLS." "Are you gay over that lesbian?" Rachel can't answer his question.

Meanwhile, a red sports car parked in front of Santana while waiting outside the hospital. 'Who could this be?' She raised her eyebrow.

The car window went down and revealed a handsome, clean-looking guy wearing black shades shielding his eyes. The guy smiles at Santana and puts his shades down."Hey."

Santana didn't know this guy and of course, didn't give a damn., "That's not my name."

The guy giggled. "I've been looking at you since you walked out of the hospital. It seems like no one can pick you up." He seems nice.

"Yeah, not a single taxi cab came. I need to go home." He winks at her and smiled romantically.

Santana wasn't interested, at all. But she had no choice. "I don't really talk to strangers."

The guy giggled. "I'm Brody Weston, was that enough." He offers his hand but Santana didn't shake. "Ok. Just hop in."

Santana was convinced. She opens the car door and sits inside, beside Brody. "Thanks. I'm staying in Puckerman Hotel."

"Oh. That creepy hotel?" Brody starts to drive.

"Creepy?"

"Yeah. The incident happened last Monday? It's been on the headlines. I mean come on, a storm coming from the inside of the hotel? People were seriously hurt with flying broken glasses. Wasn't it creepy? I think ghosts did that." He smiled.

"I don't really believe in ghosts. They aren't true." Santana smirked. "Ghosts are another child's play. Oh. Here we are." Santana said, interrupting their conversation. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Wait, can I get your name? I'm a manager. I'm casting some models for a magazine like Megan Fox. I have noticed your latin beauty. Would you like to be my model?" Brody maximized his sex appeal.

"I'm Santana Lopez and I'll think about it."

"Here's my card. You can call me if you have made up your mind." He gave her a card with his number and his email address on it and looks at her with a teasing eyes, making love on his thoughts. It made a chill down her spine. She hates men.

'Pervert.' Santana thought. Once again, Quinn's raydar sensed something dark about this Brody guy.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Santana screamed all her tiredness out and laid down on her bed. She grabs the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Happy mother's day to all our mother!" The news repoter announced.

'Oh my... I forgot... Today was Mother's day. I forgot to greet Mom.' Santana thought. Then her cellphone rung...

*Mommy Maribel calling*

Santana's heart felt joy. She picked it up.

"MOM!" Santana almost shouted with joy.

"Santana..."Her mother's voice felt like red. She seems mad. "Santana a friend of yours told me that you're working as a stripper. Was it true?"

Santana was speechless. She doesn't want her mom to find it out. "Who said that?"

"Santana, answer me. Are you working as a stripper?"

Santana breathes deeply. "Yes." A pause came.

"Santana, you told me that you're in college? Santana, stop it."

"But Mom, it's the only way I knew to earn money. How can we buy medicines? How can you recover?"

"I don't care. I would rather die. Santana please... Go home, I'm missing you so much. It hurts to know that you're the one who's taking my responsibility as a mother."

Sounds of her mother crying was heard and it strucked her heart. "Ok, mom. I promise, I'll go home as much as possible."

"I love you Santana."

Santana smiled. "I love you, too, Mom. And oh-" Santana closed her eyes. "Happy mother's day, Mom..."

"Thank you..." Then the line ended. Now she's convinced to stop on stripping. She smelled her clothes and found out that it smelled awful." I think I really need the shower." So, she excitedly took off all her clothes entered the bathroom and then turned on the shower. The water felt warmly nice, dripping down against her chocolate coated skin. She reached for the soap and gently rubs it on her left arm and felt the foamy bubbles that linger her skin.

And then the door creaked open. footsteps came after, walking towards her, sprinkling sounds against the water on the floor. She felt a frozen wind, humming its way throughout her body. She dismissed her fear and thought it was Rachel who just entered the bathroom, wanted to join her. "Rachel." She giggled then a cold touch from two human hands slowly massaged her back. It tingled her and it felt so good that made her moan and lean, "Oh... Rachel, touch me." Rachel continued to rub her back down pressing her swollen muscles that made her touch the wall and bite her lower lip.

"I love you..." Rachel's soft whisper caressed her ear, soft kisses landed on her nape to her collar bone. "I'm right here, my love..."

(Now playing: Right Here by Justin Bieber feat. Drake )

She can't open her eyes. She's feeling the sensational moment, craving for more. "Rachel, are you nervous? Your voice was different and your hands felt like a frozen ice against my skin. Can you please touch me? I'm so wet right now."

Without an answer, Rachel's hand made its way down her curves, rubbing her wonderful abs, and then her under.

"Oh..." Santana moans when Rachel puts one finger inside, carefully and romantically teasing her swollen clit waiting and longing for her touch. "It's been a long time since I felt this good. Girls give me better orgasm than boys." The other hand started to touch her boobs, slowly rotating and making her soft nipples, harder. "Make it hard, baby." She whispered. Rachel's fingers ran and pressed her nipple harder until it got hard of excitement. It tingled her nerves.. She's really wet and felt like heaven.

Under the warm shower, she's making love with frozen touches, deeply running inside her sensitive core and soul, with angelic songs playing inside her head. She's stucked in the moment, still thinking it was Rachel... But the truth is... SHE'S NOT. 


	10. She's My Sex Angel

Chapter 10: She's My Sex Angel

( Now Playing: Careless Whisper by George Michael )

"Rachel, please don't stop." Soft moan escaped Santana's lips as 'Rachel' continues to play with Santana's hot feminimity. Every move of her finger sends pleasure to her whole body. Santana's knees weaken even more, but she was tightly held by the girl on her back. 'Rachel' continued to run her fingers up and down her back, making Santana feel better as her tiredness starts to get away. Rachel's thumbs started to work on Santana's tight muscles down her spine. Santana braced her hands against the wall, harder as the massaging gets better. Seconds by seconds, Rachel's fingers would go lower and up again, digging Santana's sore muscles, teasing her, until it got the bottom of her back. Santana moaned, "Rachel, please, LOWER."

With delight, Rachel followed Santana's command and gently rubs down until it got on Santana's perfectly rounded ass. She massaged it in a circular motion using her fingertips, leading static electricities through Santana's nerves. Then Rachel embraced Santana, with her hard nipples touching against Santana's wet, naked back, she could tell that they were both nude under the shower. Rachel rubbed her both hands on Santana's thighs in circular motion. Santana was ready to explode on her cold seduction...

"Santana!" A familiar voice came from outdoor.

Santana's eyes widen. She knew that voice. The scene was cut. If that's- "Rachel?! Then who's-" She turns around, only to see a blank space. Dead and frozen air, it was empty and there was nothing can be heard except the sounds of the dripping water from the warm shower. Her knees shook in fear, shock and discomfort. She's been terrified. "Was it only my imagination? There's no way that I'm doing that on myself!" Santana thought. She embraced herself and felt her hard nipples shaking in terror and coldness. The water drips down her whole body.

"Santana!" Rachel continued to knock on the door.

"Wait a sec!" Santana answered.

*kring-kring* The phone rung, making Santana jumped in fear and horror. She didn't know why but something's stopping her from answering the phone. She's shaking brutally, her mind still shocked. The sound of the phone was slowly striking her eardrums, so to stop the sound, she walks outside the bathroom, gulped her fear down her intestine and lifts up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Santana. Have you enjoyed making love with me?"

That voice... That voice that always make her hair stand up with an uncertain fear. "Quinn?!"

"Yes... It's me. Your sex angel."

Her mouth opens as her jaw drops. "Making love? But I didn't saw you. I can't make love with you."

"Ahah. We have. Have you enjoyed the way my hands massage your bare, silver back? Then I touched your curves, felt your wet skin down your pussy, rubbing your excited clit and until your soft, mild nipples became hard and then I pressed them harder... My hands fit exactly on every curves of your breast and your waist... Your abs are gorgeous and is enchanting to touch. The vanilla scent of your neck and nape snatched my sanity and screaming to be tasted by my taste buds. Your skin was perfect as my hands slid up and down, romantically using my fingertips on feeling your big seducing ass. Your body felt so warm against mine. How I'd wish I could lick those hard enough nipples and suck them just like a baby, so hungry and longing for milk to drink."Quinn's voice feels like ecstacy. Extremely sexy and affectious. It enters her ears and then tingles her heart that made her shake. She felt even more wet than before. It runs deep within her soul.

Santana's open mouth changed into a seductive giggle, "I really enjoyed it. You're so sneaky. I haven't seen you walk inside the bathroom and even when I turned around. How did you do that? Are you some kind of a ghost?"

And then silence.

"Rachel's waiting for you to open the door."

"She can wait there. I just wanna hear your voice."

"Speaking of Rachel, do you like her?" Quinn said.

"Yes, I like her..." Then pause. Quinn would burst into rage until-"But, I love you." Santana continued, "There's something that you have that Rachel didn't. It's like everytime I hear your voice, I feel sexually excited. I felt heaven. My soul is wanting and longing for you Quinn... Every night and day or even in my dreams, how I'd wish for you to fuck me."

Quinn giggled, "So it's my voice, huh?." Quinn let a short, seductive whisper, " I need to go, now. But one thing: Watch Out that Brody guy. He looks like a maniac."

"How did you know?"

"Told you, I've been following you, goodbye baby."

"WAit!" The dialtone rings. The other line ended, "Again? She's been following me? But- I never saw her!" Confusions mazed her mind.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed, banging the door.

"Coming!" Santana walks closer to the door and then opened it. Rachel's there so she grins. "Her Rach. Uhm- sorry, just taking a shower."

"Oh-My-Gosh- Yeah. I can see it all." Rachel's eyes widen, so as her mouth.

Santana looks down, only to see that she's totally nude. "OH MY!" She rushed through her bed, hopped in and then covered her body with a blanket. She nerviously grinned at Rachel. "Hey Berry."

"Hey Santana. I saw this little girl walking with her friends with handful of liquors." Rachel pulled out a girl with a wavy hair, and with her face that looks a lot like an Asian than a Latin.

"Maria? What the?" Santana shouted. "Liqours? You can't drink alcohol."

"I'll drink if I want to." Maria said, stamping her feet while entering the room.

" Why are you drinking? It's bad to your health! Especially on the streets. I know you, you won't do this if you have no reasons at all. "

Maria's eyes sparked, tears began to load up. Her heart was pinched in sorrow as she recalled a memory on her mind. "Something just happened." She can't look straight through Santana's eyes. Her knees weaken. Her heart's in grieve.

Rachel felt sadness. "Ugh, Maria, let's sit down on the couch. Santana, go grab some clothes, please." RAchel asissts Maria to the living room, but she can't take off her eyes to Santana's aphroditedly figured-body. They sit on the big sofa with a small glass table in front of them while Santana rushed up to the bathroom to take on some clothes.

Rachel couldn't talk nor look at Maria. She's afraid that she'll bite her and eat her alive. Her hand is shaking and so as Maria, terrified to her sister.

"Now tell me Maria, what happened?" Santana said while walking closer and then sat up in front of Rachel and Maria.

Maria couldn't speak, she didn't know how to tell her sister about it. She breathes heavily, thinking how can she tell it.

Santana's patience burned up, she does not like it when people make her wait. "Hey! Am I talking to a ghost?! Maria! I said, what happened?" Santana shouts. Maria got frightened, she bit her bottom lip. "Don't tell me. You're pregnant?" Santana stood up.

"Hey calm down San." Rachel stood up and pats her shoulder.

"It's Dad. He's been really ill inside the jail." Maria looked up, bravely. Rachel and Santana went silent. "I can't see him like that." Maria vowed.

"So what?" Santana said. Maria and Rachel got surprised with Santana's arrogance. "He deserved that. He killed someone. And the worst thing was- It's my girlfriend's mother. He really deserved that." Her eyes ablazed fire and burned the whole room." If he didn't kill Brittany's mom, we shouldn't have broke up! It's his fault why we felt misery. I don't care even if he dies."

Maria's heart bursted, "BASTARD LESBITCH! If he dies, mom will die, too."

"What the hell are you saying?" Santana's ready to slap her but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Mom's dying!" Maria stood up and starts to lose her cool. "She's been worse since she found out that Dad just got a brain tumor. He's dying inside the stinky, rotten jail while she's so worried. She's been waking up 3 times in a single night just to cry and suffer with the thoughts that every nano-seconds, there's a possiblity that dad's going to die anytime! Now, please fuckin' tell me if you still didn't care. Tellme if he still deserve that." Tears fell from Maria's eyes, she sobs as her heart aches in pain.

Santana was pinned to the floor, it's like an earthquake just shook her world, shuttering her heart and soul, remaining speechless.

"Ok now, calm down. Every problems can be resolved if you talk calmly." Rachel pats Maria's back mildly to ease the tension. "Santana, stop being so arrogant." Rachel plead.

"No, let her Rachel. It's the way she wanted things to be. Let her selfishness prevail." Maria walks closer to Santana, looking through her soul. "What happened to your heart, Santana? It's been coated with pure evil. You hate Dad even though we all knew that he can't kill Brittany's mom. Let us die. At least dad, mom and I would die together. And you-You should live alone." Maria silently said but with a hurtful manner. She walks away.

"Maria, wait!" Rachel follows her but Maria shoot her off.

"Sorry." Maria stopped walking. She and Rachel turned around at Santana, a fragile crying woman with her fences down, unable to fight again. She's tired. "I'm so sorry Maria. I've been so selfish." There again, Santana's apologizing.

"Now what?!" Maria shouted.

"You're right. You're always right." Santana walks closer, Rachel holds her hands. "But you're always right 'cause you are." Santana broke the tension with a warm smile and then hesitated to hug Maria. "Thank you for making me realize what I've missed. I've been really mean to you. I promise you from now on, I'm not going to be selfish anymore. I'll try my best, Maria. I'll work harder."

"Mom said that you're working as a stripper? Is that true? I thought you're a working student on Louisville? Why are you here in Lima?" Maria pulled out.

"It's true. But mom have called me earlier and I promised her that I'll stop stripping." Santana whisperes, "Don't tell mom that I'm here in Lima."

"Well don't tell mom that I'm drinking alcohol. Don't tell mine, don't tell yours." The Lopez sisters laughed.

"Awww... How sweet to watch you two." Rachel said.

Maria felt uuncomfortable suddenly. She can sense that someone was eventually looking at them, slight anger on her aura, so she pulled out.

Santana noticed her, Maria has been looking around as if she's searching for something." Maria? What's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw someone staring at us. She's a lady with a blonde hair and then her skin glows like a flashlight but it was colored grey. Some kind of a corpse's skin color. She looks scary." Maria said.

"Wait, a lady with a blonde hair and skin colored grey that glows?" Rachel thinks deeply. "I think she's the angel who saved me. That's why I felt frozen in this room. So, she's a ghost haunting this room?"

Santana had already built up an image of Quinn back on her dream. "Oh come on Maria, you're just drunk and Rachel, your eyes are playing tricks on you. Maybe it's just a glow-in-the-dark grey towel." Santana laughs at the thought of the haunting.

"Santana, can a towel save my life?" Rachel said seriously.

Santana thinks it was nothing but craziness. "Ok, Maria, I'm going to give you some money and then prepare to leave."

"I just heard someone screaming, didn't you hear it? It's like she needed help!" Maria said.

Santana's patience came over the top. "Enough Maria! Here's all my money. Keep it and leave." Santana pulled out all of her money inside her wallet and then a credit card fell to the ground.

Maria noticed the photo of the card. Her breathing pattern starts to be irregular. The picture felt like staring back at her, angrily and then its eyes winked and smirked. Maria was surprised with what the picture just did and then she whispered,"IT'S HER." She lifted up the card which belongs to : LUCY QUINN FABRAY. 


	11. And Then There's Mike Chang

I'll leave a clue on what the hell was Mike Chang's true role in this story. I knew some of you can guess what really was it. If you have a guess, please PM me. DO NOT put it on REVIEW. BTW, hit YouTube and search the songs featured in every chapters. It sets me in the mood to totally imagine every scene. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11: And Then There's Mike Chang

Maria compared the photo on the credit card and the image who appeared to be an "angel". There's no difference between them, they are the same person. "I'm sure! This Lucy Quinn was the girl I saw over there." Points at the foot of the bed, "She's staring back at us! She seems angry."

Santana became even more irritated. "Shut up."

"Wait, she's Quinn?" Rachel looks at the credit card and recalled her incident. The hair at the back of her nape stood up, as goosebumps rose, "Oh my gosh Santana. She's the angel who saved me! I can't be wrong."

"Rachel, you too? What are you guys? CRAZY?! If that angel that you're talking about was Quinn, then what does that mean, huh?!" Santana held her remaining temper, "She can't be dead or be a ghost! She's calling me on the telephone." No one spoke nor answered her. They are all quiet and was afraid of Santana's rage. "Maria, get out. Use those moneys to buy medicines for mom, " She rolled her eyes, "And for dad. I'll kill you if you waste your education and... Stay out of this Quinn thing, OK?"

Maria couldn't look at Santana. She's looking at a lady with super pale skin, though lovely and pretty, she's been terrified 'cause Quinn's floating in the mid air, staring back at her, giving a chill up her head, down her spine.

"Hey!" Santana grabs her shoulders, which snapped Maria to reality, "Go home." She pushed her out of the room and then locked the door while Maria was still in a shock state.

"Santana, you're getting really mean." Rachel looks at the Latina, bravely.

"Do I need to apologize to you? Let's stop this craziness." Santana dismissed the discussion.

"Why don't you just grab my shoulder and push me out of this room? Just like what you did to Maria?" Rachel shouted. Santana went silent and then sat on the couch in front of Rachel. "I think I should just leave, now."

Rachel prepared to walk out but then Santana grabbed her hand, "I can't do that. I don't want you to leave me, Rachel. You're the only one left."

Rachel stopped and was stucked on the floor, feeling sad and happy at the same time. "Don't worry Santana. As long as you're holding my hand, I won't leave." Rachel broke her sad face into a smile for Santana.

"I knew it. You won't leave me!" Santana stood up and then gave Rachel a very warm, tight hug while turning left to right. "I love you so much, Rachel." For Santana, saying I LOVE YOU meant nothing but for the two girls who truely love her, it meant everything.

One human girl rejoiced while one ghost was hurt.

'THIS. This was the moment I've been praying for.' Rachel thought, smiling brightly.

( Now playing: Bestfriend by Jason Chen )

Rachel thought again, 'If this is just a dream, please don't wake me up. I would rather stick on my fantasy than to live with the reality that Santana would never love me and feel the same.' "I love you more, Santana." Rachel daydreamed that she and Santana were playing in the garden of Eden. The atmosphere was light, they almost fly, the plants and animals were united. They were both nude, happily running through the green grass of nature. Santana fell and Rachel joined her. Even though Santana's been really rude to her since they were ten, she's been drawn to her. At first, it was a simple idolism but turned to be a crush, then infatuation, until she fully fell in love with her. She held her tighter as she felt cold.

"Ugh- Rachel, I can't breathe." Santana whispered, cutting Rachel's daydream and then she pulled out.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Rachel smiled out, wider. But, the smile went upside down when her sight caught something, oh no, someone's floating inside the open bathroom. She's scared so she looked down instead, only to find a pool of fresh blood on the ground, making its way to her feet. Goosebumps climbed up her veins, "AAAHHH!"

Rachel's terrifying scream busted Santana's eardrums, "Hey, what's wrong?!"

"BLOOD!" Rachel closed her eyes.

"There's nothing here, Rachel."

Santana inspected the floor, it was clean. Rachel looked down, "It can't be... Ugh- Santana, I'm just going to leave..." Rachel storms out of the room, still shocked with what just happened. She can't be wrong. It was Quinn Fabray.

XXXXXXXX

Rachel throws her purse to her bed and lay down. Ever since she knew that Santana's staying in the same hotel, she'd checked in too, so that she can see her everyday. It felt like summer paradise whenever she sees her and it never happened to any other persons she'd loved.

Her cellphone suddenly vibrates.

*Kurt calling*

Rachel grabs her cellphone and then slid the answer button. "Hey Kurt, what's up."

"Rachel, you said that I should call whenever I got back to New York. Here I am, safe and sound. How are you there? Did Santana battered you?" Kurt laughs.

"I'm still ok. No, Santana didn't battered me. In fact, she made me happy."

A pause came after. "Rachel, do you have anything for Santana?"

Rachel sighs deeply down her broken heart, "I don't really know. I'm not sure. But one thing was for sure, everytime I see her, I felt drunk."

"I'm warning you Rachel. But off topic, have you tell Santana that we met Mike Chang inside the hospital?"

*Flashback*

Rachel and Kurt are preparing to leave the hospital. They have cashed out the bills and Rachel was already in a great shape.

"Come on Kurt. Are you sure you wanna go back to New York this early?" Rachel said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure. I have lots of work to do." He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin and interrupt your work."

"Oh, Rachel, it's alright. And perhaps, thanks to you 'cause I have missed you so much. At least we've had a little bonding." Kurt answered.

"Finn didn't visit me." Rachel said, looking down the floor.

"Maybe Santana didn't texted him or he's just too busy." Kurt pulled Rachel's hand out of the room. They're heading to the elevator when Rachel saw someone familiar. She's sure it was MIKE CHANG.

Her eyes got bigger with surprise. "Kurt! There's Mike Chang. The one Santana told us." Rachel pointed out and then hid.

"Wait, you're not sure if that Mike Chang was the one who was really in her dreams." Kurt whispered, hiding beside Rachel.

Mike was walking towards a room while nervously looking around, making sure that nobody followed him. Rachel gathered herself and then hesitantly walks towards Mike, but Kurt stopped her.

"Rachel! Don't talk to him! He maybe a killer!" Kurt tried to stop her but Rachel continued to walk.

Rachel smiled at Mike, "Hello Michael Robert Chang or simply Mike. What are you doing here?"

Mike was surprised by Rachel's sudden appearance. "Hey Rachel. I-I've been working here as a janitor. I resigned from the hotel." He grins at her.

"You look so nervous."

"Oh- ugh- I drunk a lot of coffee. You know, working till the night." Mike's heart was running in circles.

"Awww... How hardworking you are. But why did you resigned? I mean, the income was better back at the hotel."

Mike spoke, "Mr. Puck was inside the-"

Kurt pulled Rachel away and then dragged her, "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Chang. We're going to leave now. By the way, my name is Kurt." Kurt throws his hand forward and so as the nervous Mike, smiling back at him. After they shook their hands, Kurt completely carried Rachel away, until they reached the elevator.

"Kurt, why did you do that? It's my time to ask him if he ever met Quinn. Maybe that dream really meant something." Rachel said then she rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, what you're doing was dangerous. We don't really know what's behind this Quinn. You can get killed. It's Santana's thing. Not yours." Kurt said while his arms crossed.

Rachel questioned herself, 'what was really into Mike? I felt so uncomfortable with him.' She looks at Mike who was apparently entering inside the room in a slowmotion until the elevator closed.

*End of flashback*

"No, I haven't told her yet. But please Kurt. Do not tell her about this thing."

"Rachel, I'm not feeling good about this. Whatever happens, do not enter this trouble, promise?"

Rachel couldn't promise Kurt. So she ended the conversation instead. 'The dream meant something. It could be real.' 


	12. Giving Up

Chapter 12: Giving Up

"Mucho cosa ahora pensar, Yo muy triste. Mi gracia por favor!" Santana said while packing her luggage as the sun hits the morning sky for another day. She's ready to go home and leave this creepy place. She's excited yet nervous about something. Nothing will happen if she'll stay on that room, waiting for Noah Puckerman and his promises. 'Thanks for the free stay Puck, and for the money.' Santana thought. She opened the door and there was someone there, shocking?

"Santana!" A playful voice of a little girl, but not exactly. Santana was filled with fear and slight anger, hearing that voice. She didn't want to see this girl so she closed it again. But before she can lock the door, the girl opened it and then with a very high pitch she shouted, "SANTANA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"No please, NO! SUGAR!" Santana didn't want Sugar to kiss her nor hug her. Sugar pouts and was ready to kiss Santana. She cornered her to the wall.

"Did you missed me?!" Sugar kissed Santana on her left cheeks, leaving her lipsticks stains.

"Oh no, please go out!" Santana wiped her cheeks, shielded her face using her arms and then pushed her away with disgust. "Go out Sugar! I didn't missed you!" Santana runs around, escaping this childish lady.

Sugar follows Santana as they circled around the room. "Stop being so bitter. Stop denying your feelings for me!" Sugar continued to chase her, laughing around as she plays with lesbian fire.

Santana fell to the ground. "Oh f*ck! No! Go out! Get away. Don't rape me!" She crossed her fingers and then she rolls under the bed for protection, darkness hugged her.

"Santana... Yoohoo, my love. So you want it under the bed, hugh?" Sugar teased her, pretending not to see her.

Santana can see Sugar's two feet walking around the bedroom. "Get out Sugar!"

"No I won't. Until you finally confess your love for me." Sugar giggled. She stopped walking around. Santana was still looking at her legs. She knew Sugar would attack her under the bed anytime and rape her, nonstop. She's starting to pray in Latin. "Mi gracia!"

"Miss, who are you?" Santana thought that Sugar was speaking to her but Sugar's talking with someone else. Santana can't see another feet but Sugar's inside the room. "Wait, you're looking a bit scary. Your skin looks so gray." Sugar's voice started to tremble in fear. Santana felt like the room was in a winter temperature, there was someone else there other that the two... Just looking at them. "AAAHHH!"

Santana nearly went deaf when Sugar let a slasher scream, tearing the room apart, panicly running outside. Santana couldn't move out, she's so afraid of what will happen to her. Now she knew that someone was really there, waiting for her. She's more terrified on the next scene. Two extremely pale feet suddenly stood there, blood covered, dripping to the ground. Santana's eyes are starting to tear off. She's holding and stopping herself from screaming. 'What am I going to do? Please, someone help me. I'm so scared...No. I'm terrified...' Santana thought, still shivering in a murderous way. All she can hear was her loud and rapid heartbeat.

*DUG-DUG... DUG-DUG...*

.

"Santana, it's alright. Go out in there."

.

*DUG-DUG*

Quinn's soothing voice came out from no where. Santana's not sure if it's really from her or what. But one thing was for sure, she felt relieved and enlightened up. "Quinn?!" Her terror was replaced by joy and smile on her face. She was saved. Quinn was finally inside her room, ready to meet her. Santana excitedly rolled up out of the bed, stood straight and smiled at the mid air.

"Santana! I heard someone screamed. Was it you?" Rachel said, running inside Santana's room, with her pajamas still on and her bangs neatly pinned to the side. Santana was still mind-blown that moment. Rachel grabs her shoulders and made her calm down. "Hey, hey."

Santana shook off her fear and then turned her eyes to Rachel. "It's Quinn. I saw her. I did just saw her. She's here."

Rachel's heart broke as she heard the name Quinn. It strucked her mind to destruction. "Quinn?"

"Yeah. She's here for me. She's here to love me and save me." Santana smiled.

Rachel sighed. She let Santana go. "So, it's Quinn again? How long would you act like that? She's been ruining your mind and now your life!"

Santana threw an angry look at Rachel. "You don't understand the feeling that you're longing and waiting for someone to come for you and love you back! I've been missing her so much. I don't know what's happening to me. But I felt like she's always with me but I can't see her."

Rachel breathes deeply, feeling her broken heart and then rolled her eyes. There's no way to hide her feelings anymore, "How numb you are, Santana!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you know that I've been here with you always? I've been your savior, your friend, your sex toy and your-" Rachel broke into tears, "Your LOVER..."

( Now playing: Weak by Jojo )

Santana's heart fell to the ground, she exhaled all her feelings out and then closed her eyes.

"I've been feeling this since we were 10, I saw you playing in the school's playground. I knew you're such a mean girl, such a very,very, beautiful mean girl. I hate bad people like you and that first impression left my mind. I always see you rolling your eyes, smirking, walking around the hallways like no one else was there and throwing vicious words at innocent people like they don't have feelings. I'm afraid to meet you. Until you walked in front of me, then you stared at me for seconds... Your eyes took my breath and I was breathless. I thought you'll slap me when you lean over me, my heart was going to explode, but then... You kissed my cheeks and told me I'm cute. When you walked away, I craved for more and wished it would be on my lips, next time. It's just a simple crush but time passed and I have learned to love you." Rachel vowed.

"How does it feel whenever you see me?" Santana stood still.

"I get so weak, lose my control and all that I can see is you. Everything else went blurd and fell all over the place. I can't breathe normally, I feel like dying."

Santana's heart melts... She walks closer to Rachel. But Rachel didn't moved, unable to look at her eyes for it can make her burst. Santana moves closer to her ears and gently whispers, "Do you really love me, Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed her pride, clenched her fist to hold her feelings back, but she can't, there's no way to hide the way she felt for 8 years. "So much Santana, it can lead me to suicide. I'm sorry because of these insane feelings." She sobs.

Santana looks up and holds her tears, she cuffed her chin and looked straight through her eyes, "If I say I wanna learn to love you too, would you teach me and wait until I can?" Rachel was surprised, she doesn't know how to react. Santana held her closer until their lips collide, felt pure softness. Rachel was scared to try but Santana hesitated to take the lead, their lips move in rhythm, tasting Rachel's salty tears of love. She doesn't mind, the rest felt sweet, breathtaking.

Meanwhile, invisible and poor Quinn shuttered her heart, little pieces fell everywhere. She's shaking her whole body, holding her pain inside. Funny how she can feel all of it even if Santana just assured her that she loves her more than Rachel. But what can she do? She can see them, they can't see her. All she can do was to stare and bleed ( not literally ). She wants to just scare Rachel away, kill her or torture her like what she did to every other people who tried to kill Santana or steal her. But all that she felt was love and sorrow, not anger. She had no choice but to give her up to Rachel. Rachel can see and talk to her everyday, Quinn can... But only in Santana's dreams and in telephone. Reality is taking advantage of them. "I- give up." Quinn's words made the two girls shiver until they'd stopped on kissing.

"Rach, I'll leave now. I can't stay here in this hotel. It felt like- right and wrong at the same time." Santana explained.

"What?! Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay at Mom's house. She wanted me to go home." Santana lifts up her bag and pulls her luggage.

"But wait, how about your work?" Rachel stopped her. "So you're going to leave me?" She went sad and blue.

Santana firmed her lips, "Hey. My mom's house was still in Lima, it's not far enough."

"Can I stay with you?" Rachel plead.

"I don't wanna ruin your life. Ours were complicated at its worst. I'm sorry. But I won't let you suffer with me. I promise you, I'll come back here as long as I have fixed our problems and we could continue what we have." Santana smiled at Rachel.

"Ok, promise?!" Rachel gently smiled. Santana moves closer to her. Rachel thought that Santana would kiss her, so she leaned forward and pouts. But Santana giggled and pressed her cheeks.

"One is enough. Goodbye Chel." Santana walks out.

"Hey... Wait!" Rachel followed her.

Just like before, Quinn was left in that same room... Floating in sorrow and emptiness, letting go of the love of her life. The thoughts of loving Santana went blurd and unclear for her...

But something just banged into her head... Something else she forgot about... REVENGE AGAINST NOAH PUCKERMAN...

XXXXX

( And now, let the truth begin! ) 


	13. The Other Blonde Of Mine

I think I have too much of PezBerry. Gotta stop their scenes together, temporarily, since Rachel didn't have a part on Santana's past problems. For now, let's put the spotlight to the original blonde who made Santana drool.

Chapter 13: The Other Blonde of Mine

Santana's sitting in a taxi cab, heading towards their house. "It felt like hell. The weather was hot." She looks at the driver and then asked, "Why did the atmosphere changed suddenly? This past few days felt like winter." She wiped her sweat from her forehead using a baby pink handkerchief.

The driver's eyebrow curved in confusion, "But madam, it's been weeks since it felt like summer. The weather was sunny and hot."

Santana felt weird, "It can't be. I felt frozen everyday. I need to wear layers of sweaters just to feel warm. The hairs at the back of my head always stood up."

Silence came after, "That's why you look funny, wearing jackets at the middle of an afternoon sun." The driver chuckled. Santana rested her back on the sit. "But I believe in you madam, it's possible that you felt cold even the weather was summer-like."

"Can you explain that?"

"Oh yes I can. 'Cause there's only one explanation." The driver keeps his eyes on the road. "A ghost might be following you."

Santana chuckled, "Oh really? How unbelievable." She crossed her arms.

"Believe me or not, it's your choice. But one reminder, do not always rely on what reality says to you, 'cause sometimes life can use your own imagination against you. Dreams are meant to be fact, sometimes." The driver threw a malicious smile on his face and it made Santana shook in fear." Here we are madam."

Santana looked at the right, "You don't know me. You don't have the right to give me advice 'cause I haven't asked you. Ghost? How patethic. "

"I've been following you since I knew that Puck had a connection with you." The driver quickly opened the cardoor. Santana, with an open mouth, came out of the car. The driver asissted her with her luggage.

"I'm going to call the police!" Santana grabs her cellphone and then dials 911. The other end rings.

"Go on Madam. Call them, call them. But they can't see me. You're the only one who can, because I made you. " His smile freaks the hell out of Santana.

"Would you tell me who you really are?" Her body shivered in fear. There's something in this man that was surely connected to her.

"I am Quinn's guardian."

"Quinn Fabray?! How do you know her?!"

"I knew her because I'm the one whom Quinn asked for advices. I was responsible of Quinn's body and soul."

It seems like the things got really blurry and unclear. "I can't understand you! Quinn's body and soul?!"

"The night Quinn died, Mike and I got her body. As much as I knew, she tried to kill Puck." The driver looks at her with dead eyes." Please Ms. Santana, you're our only hope. We need justice against the cruelty of Mr. Puckerman! Quinn's-"

The driver's story cuts, "Santana?!" Santana's mom called her.

"Mike and you got her body?! Quinn died?! What the fuck was that?!" Santana nearly cried.

"Santana? What are you doing here? And whom are you talking to?" Her mother went outside of their house.

Santana turned around with an angry face, "This guy! He's ruining my head!"

"Guy? No one's there, Santana."

"What?!" Santana turned again. Her mom was right. No one's there. "But he's here! The taxi driver!"

Her mom giggled, "Maybe he's gone already. C'mon, get inside here." She helped her carry her luggage and walk inside the house. "Sit down and rest."

Santana sits down the couch and rests her back, shaking away the fear brought by the freak driver. "Damn it. I forgot to pay him." She looks at her wallet, she had no money left, she remembered that she gave all of her money to Maria. A deep sigh ecaped her mouth.

"I really missed you a lot San. Good thing you have decided to go home this early." Her mom laid a glass of orange juice.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. You need to take a rest. You're sick." Santana took a sip.

"Me? Sick? Santana, it's been a week since I got better, since then I'd started working." Her mom smiled.

"What?! But Maria just told me yesterday that you're extremely ill and dying?!"

"Hugh? I'm not dying, Santana. Why am I going to die?!"

"'Cause Dad had a brain tumor!" Santana shouted.

Her mom laughs, "But I have visited your dad yesterday in the jail. He's clinically alright. He didn't feel anything wrong."

Santana's eyes grew bigger as her eyebrows raised and her fist clenched. "Where the hell was Maria?!"

"I never saw her for almost a week now. She said she's on a camping, but she never told me where it was. She just left." Her mom looked worried, "She'll come here, sooner."

Santana sighs deeply and inhaled her anger out. 'That scumbag fooled me. I will never forgive her!', She thought. "Mom, I'm just going to go out. I need some air."

"Ok. I'll clean up you room and prepare for lunch." Her mom picks up the glass and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Santana walks out of their house, wondering the streets of her hometown. While walking around, she saw a white chevrolet passed her by and stopped in front of her. 'Weird person again?' She thought. The car window slides down and revealed a beautiful blonde bombshell.

"Brittany?!"

Brittany looks at her right, "Santie." She smiled and then waved.

Santana smirked. "You don't need to call me like that. And you don't have to be so proud of your car."

"Oh so it is. I have to be proud of my car because you don't have any of it nor have any money to buy one. But me, Santana, I can buy a dozen of it." Brittany's baby blue eyes strucked hers.

"Oh yeah. What else did you have that I don't?!" Santana tried to grin.

"Beauty, Santana." Brittany said with her head held high.

"What is beauty when your brain is empty?"

"Me." Brittany continued, "Let's face it. I'm prettier, more powerful and sexier than you. In short, you're in my knee level." Brittany threw a grin back.

"Why are you saying those things?!" Santana wants attack her, holding up her rage.

"Hey enough." Sam came out of the car and blocked Santana.

"She's the one who started it. And why the hell are you protecting her?" She looks at him straightly even if he's taller than her. "Get out of my way, trouthy mouth!"

"Because I'm her fiance." Sam calmly said.

( Now playing: Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber )

"Fiance?" Santana arched one brow.

"Yes. You wanna be in the wedding? And..." Sam walks closer that leads Santana to walk backward. "Brittany's pregnant. We would like to make you as our baby's fairy." He smiled.

"Or godmother?"

"Whatever. What do you think Santana? We'll be a wonderful couple, right? And our baby will be the most handsome slash beautiful blonde of all." He pats her shoulder while Santana's looking at Brittany. "We need to go on somewhere. We're sorry Santana. No... I'm not really ." Sam chuckled and then walks in the car.

Brittany smiled at Santana. The Latina's holding her tears as long as she can, keeping her rage down. "Brittany, why?"

"Move on Santana. I'm not the one for you. And perhaps, Sam can give me all that I need. Sperm cells and money. You can't give it to me." Brittany's voice lowered.

"I really can't." Santana lowered her voice and with a teary eye, her tune trembles," But can he give you better love than mine?"

Brittany looks at the other direction and was affected of what she said. It strucked her eyes and the past flashed her mind, quickly. "Goodbye Santana." She slides the cardoor upward.

Santana runs closer to the car, she can't see her then pats the window, "Brittany! You didn't answer my question, yet!"

"Let's go." Brittany said to the driver. The car started to go away, but Santana didn't want to let her escape without any answer, yet. She runs as fast as she could, chasing her ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend's car. Her breath seems tightened, but there's no way to stop. Until it was too impossible to follow. Brittany's heart gave up, tears escaped her eyes, reminiscing those better days which were ended.

Sam recognized it, "Why are you crying?"

"Ugh- I'm not." Brittany sobs then wipes her tears away, which Santana always do for her. " Dust came into my eyes." Brittany smiles as her voice trembled.

"It's not healthy for our baby." Sam held her hands and smiled.

Brittany smiled back, trying to hide the pain, and the fact that she still had something for Santana.

Apparently, with a bleeding heart, crushed and shuttered, Santana sits in the middle of the dangerous road, chasing her rapid heartbeat. She can't stop on crying and regretting. It's like yesterday... Everything seems perfect for BritTana... But those happiness were the past now. All she can do was to be blue, and feel the terrible pain. With no one else there, just her and the lonely road...

XXXX

( How's this chapter? Please REVIEW and FOLLOW me for MORE heartbreaking and romantic chapters. Thank you. ) 


	14. From Her Baby Blue Eyes

SHOUT OUT: Thank you FabrayQS for always reviewing me. Love You so much! 3

For those who gave me advises on the previous chapters, a lots of kisses and thank you for you all! It did improved my writing, I think?

Chapter 14: From her Baby Blue Eyes

The Latina continued to walk until she reached her home, chasing her breathing. Anger and pain were mixed inside her heart as she sat on one of their house's pavements. Her tears began to stop on falling as she remembered what Quinn told her in her previous dream.

"Santana." Her mom walks closer and sat beside her.

"Mom, do you believe them? Do you believe that Dad really killed Brittany's mom?" Santana looks at her with empty eyes, screaming for an answer.

Her mom breathes deeply out of her nose, she felt blue that time and then sits beside her grieving daughter. "Of course I didn't believe that. Your dad can't do such thing ."

"If Dad didn't kill Brittany's mom, why was he in jail? Did they have to do that on innocent people?"

Santana's question made her mother's mind hang up in another dimension, " Because the Pierce family have more money than we do, Santana. They can pay for thousands of best lawyers and for random people who can stand against us. But us, we can't."

Santana breathed all the bad vibes out of her hot mouth, "If only I can do something so we can get richer..." Disappointment rose up her heavy head. But then she remembered Brody's offer, she clenched her fist as she holds the card her gave her.

"San, do you miss your Dad?"

Santana's memories of her dad playing with her with a water gun flashed through her mind, sounds of them happily laughing, leaving her grains of tears... Pinching her sore heart. And then she stood up,"Can we visit him? I need to make sure that he's telling the truth. That he didn't really killed Britt's Mom."

Her mom stood up, too, "Santana, even though you have found out that your dad wasn't the real killer, you couldn't set him free, yet. We don't have money for anything. Our lives can get worse and they can asassinate us no matter when. The Pierce family was the most powerful in the entire Allen County. We can't win against them." She got worried.

"And you're just going to let him die there? You're not going to do anything with it? Mom, we have a right to fight for what is right!" Santana burst her heart out.

"We have right, yes! But we don't have anything against them." Her mother's voice volumed up.

But Santana was tough enough, "I'll find a way to dig up at the deepest part of this mistake. I'll dip my hands on their blood and laugh at it."

"Santana, I don't want you to get into this trouble." Her mom held her hands, a sign of worry.

Santana sincerely looks into her eyes, "Mom I promise you, I won't get hurt. Not a single end of my hair. I'll make them believe that he's innocent. I'll do anything for him." She let a sweet smile to assure her safety.

XXXXX

"Mr. Lopez, your daughter was here to visit you. I'll give you 5 minutes." The jail guard unlocks the padlock and opens it.

Mr. Lopez was expecting that it was Maria. He walks closer to the visitor's mom and was surprised to see her elder daughter, Santana. She's sitting in front of him with a blank reaction while his father was filled with happiness and joy seeing his lovely daughter. "Santana." He smiled from one ear to another. "Good thing you visit me."

Santana still had that empty face, unable to move a nerve, "I'm here to know the truth behind your case. Tell me what really happened."

Her dad's smile went neutral and then sits dwon and sighs, "Ok. I'll tell you what I know. But I know it's hard to believe."

"Just tell me."

Her dad vowed and started, "2 years ago, one night when I finished in the hospital, I saw Susan walking alone the dark road. I picked her up because I'm worried, being her friend. But everything seemed misunderstood when I bring her home.-"

*Flashback*

"Thank you Antonio ( Santana's dad ), You don't really need to pick me up." Susan said, smiling back at him.

"Susan, I'm your friend. It's natural. What do you think will happen if I don't picked you up?" Antonio laughs.

Susan giggled, rings the doorbell two times and then her husband, Stephen, opens the door. She smiled and tried to kiss him but he got a blank face, meaning, he's not in the mood. "Ugh- Honey, good thing Antonio picked me up. It's been really dark on the road."

Stephen didn't gave a damn on Antonio's warm smile, face blanked, blood of rage rushing through his veins. "So I'm right. You two have an affair."

Susan's eyebrows met, opens her mouth, "Affair? We're just friends!" She tried to ease the tension with smiling warml.

"Come inside," Stephen pulls her wrist, " Antonio go out!" Stephen grabs her wrist harder, stopping the flow of her blood.

"Wait, Stiph, I'm hurt! Let go!" She wants to flee.

"Hey Stephen, let her go." Antonio tried to help her.

"Get out of this!" Stephen continued to pull her, but Susan tries to set her wrist free so he had no choice but to pull his knife out, "Now! You're going out of my house or I'll kill this woman!" His voice tear the chills through their veins as his eyes grew bigger and reddish.

Brittany got awoken from Susan's cries and screams grew louder. With a cloudy eyes, she immediately ran towards the scene. Horror came to her sight when her father stabbed the knife directly to her mother's throat. Her eyes grew bigger nad so as her mouth.

Susan's gargling with her own blood, rushing down from the hole of her neck, choking to her death. She fell to the ground as her knees and feet lost its strength. To escape Stephen, she crawls her way to Brittany, reaching out her hand, trying to say "I love you". Her breath hitched, unable to intake any molecules of air anymore, until she breathed her last.

"Brittany, grab your Mom and call 911 immediately!" Antonio tries to grab Susan but Stephen stopped him.

Stephen blocks Susan away from him. "Hold it there, f*cker!"

Brittany grabs a telephone and dialed 911, after several beeps the operator answers,"This is 911, what do you need? A police or ambulance?"

Brittany freaks out, jaw being electrilized, "I need police. My mom was killed by-"

Brittany had her mouth covered by his insane father and then he whispered in an intense tune, "Brittany, I want you to say that Mr. Lopez was the one who killed your mother, was that clear? Or you'll just die, too, like her" She looks at her lifeless mother.

Brittany's body shook, she nods as she felt the sharp end of the knife getting burried on her left waist, pain enters her body but she resisted, without a choice she said, "hello 911, I-I need police. My mom was killed by a man namely, Antonio Lopez. M-Me and my father was still in our house and he might kill us, too. Please, hurry up."

"Calm down. Hide on wherever possible or runaway if you can. We'll be there. Address?"

"Ugh, Lima heights-" But before Brittany can tell the address, her maniac father threw the phone away. His smile runs through Brittany's veins and it gave her nightmare that'll haunt her forever. To calm herself, she walks closer to her mother's corpse, bathing in her own pool of blood. Her mom's eyes are still open and big and so as her mouth.

"Mom, wake up!" Brittany touches her mom's hair, as blonde and silky as hers, "Mom-" Tears of pain left her blue eyes, passing through her preckled cheeks. She lifted her hands up, with her shock, her mom's blood covered it, it was dark and red, a sign of life less woman, lying down in front of her. The woman was her mother, the one who loved her for a lifetime. Her chest tightened, her brain felt murdered, she's losing her control, "Dad why?" a slashed scream.

"Why did you kill her?" Antonio went beside Brittany to comfort her.

Stephen stood up, crazed and screwed down, "Why? It's because I know that you and Susan had a relationship and you're fooling me!"

"What the hell?" Antonio stood up, too, defending his self, "We don't have anything. We're just friend!"

"Oh really?!" Stephen took the blood covered knife and aimed it at him. "What did you do, arriving together in the middle of the night?"

"Dad, stop!" Brittany screamed her heart out, giving the last of her energy.

Stephen gave the knife to Antonio and smiled, "Now Antonio, I'm giving you this knife as a remembrance and I want you to do whatever it is that you like. Kill me if you want to. Come on I'm giving you a chance!" He laughs maniacly.

Antonio went angry, "F*ck you! You're a demon!"

"Kill the demon, f*cker!"

With Antonio's rage climbing up his arms, he held the knife tighter. His veins ordered him to lift it up and stab this demon. "Eeeerrr..." He grined his teeth as his hands shake.

Until...

Headlights from the police vehicles lit up the place, breaking through the darkness and caught up Antonio's act. "FREEZE! Drop you knife down! You have a right to remain silent." The policeman aim their guns at him.

He froze for that moment, shaking his whole body. He doesn't know how to react, with his arms held high and a knife in his hand aiming at Stephen, the police can tell that he's trying to kill him.

"Mr. Policeman! He's trying to kill us!" Stephen grabs Brittany away from Antonio.

"What the hell?! He's the one who killed her wife. This scene was unreal. He gave me the knife!" Antonio's sweating cold.

"I can't kill my own wife and hey, you're caught in the act!"

Antonio didn't know what to do, he looks at Brittany with teary eyes and trembled , "Brittany, tell them the truth. H-He's the killer and I'm innocent! Right Brittany?!" His voice plead her heart.

Brittany stared at him for seconds, bugging her mind, and then broke into tears. She looks away, holding the truth inside her throbbing heart,

.  
. "Mr. Lopez, stop lying!" .

.  
and then she vowed against his father's shoulder, cried out so loud, gulping her pain down.

*End of flashback*

"I don't know what happened to Brittany. She told them that I killed her mother. I-I couldn't do that." His voice trembled when his tears flowed from his eyes, wanted to take the anger out.

"Mr. Lopez, your time is up." The guard approached them and talked respectfully.

Santana's rage built up, clenching her fist. "Don't worry Dad. I'll make her reveal the truth and if she couldn't do that, I'll take everything away from her. I promise." Her fist getting tighter as her heat of anger rushed up her head.

XXXXXX

Pezberry/Quinntana sex up next... 


	15. A Night Of Sweet Pain

Chapter 15: One More Night

Quinn's been wandering the whole hotel, finding clues on how to locate Puck. But until now, she can't trace any. "I can't find him?! But why?!" She became unpatient, hungers for revenge and can only be fed with human fear. The fear she had when Puck took her life. Her rage caused another wind-blowing incident in the hotel lobby. Papers flew everywhere, the lights are going on and off, the ground is shaking and the doors shut open and close. Everyone's crying hysterically, unable to endure the pain and fear. Her eyes went from hazel to pure white, blood flows from her head and covers her whole body. She's not Santana's sex angel anymore, she's already eaten by her anger, a hard-headed abandoned ghost.

"You're getting even more powerful, Quinn." A man's voice echoed, followed by a loud round of applause.

"Who's there?!" Quinn turned everywhere and searched for the man.

The man walks in front of Quinn with a big smile on his face. "Quinn, I am your guardian."

She recalled the face of the man, "You're the guy whom I asked when we're at the breadstix, right? You're the one who told me to possess Santana!"

"Oh yes, I am. And I'm the one who gave you that power."

"Awh, and what do you want me to do? Kiss your feet, praise you?" Quinn's smirk stood up.

"You've been really rude, Quinn."

"And what's the big deal?" She arched one bro, thinking he was a waste of time.

"Remember Santana?-"

"I don't wanna talk about her. She's with Rachel, now. I gave her up." Quinn interrupted.

"Santana needs you. Remember that Brody Weston? Santana's going to meet him. And just like what we knew, he had a bad plan for her."

"Why did I have to save her?" Quinn turned around and starts to walk away.

"Because you love her. Remember? You're always there for her and will make everything ok. And I think you really need her."

His words strucked Quinn and made her rage to stop, getting more calm, "I'll think about it. And besides, I have my own business of revenge against Puck."

"You didn't understand me... But just make sure Santana's not yet dead before you can make your act."

"That's great. If she dies, we can be together again and love each other endlessly without any hindrance. I can kill her after I kill Puck." Quinn grins and then starts to walk away. Her heart been stoned, with anger and revenge filling it out.

XXXXXX

"Ok now you're asking for help? After you declared a break from me even we haven't been in a relationship, yet." Rachel said on the other line of the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes and then took her boots off to the side, "Come on. I need a descent job than stripping. My mom hates me doing it."

"One condition. Phone sex?" Rachel grins.

Santana firmed her lips, "You dirty little brunette. This is still stripping, but just sounds. Sounds of you moaning and screaming my name!" She chuckled.

Rachel giggled, "You can't make me scream your name."

"Oh yeah. Listen-" Santana unbuttons her jacket and puts her hand inside her shirt, touching her big melons, "Rachel, I'm squeezing my big tits right now, massaging it handful in a circular motion..." She moans softly, breathing in ecstacy.

Rachel in the other hand, took off her t-shirt and let herself expose her naked boobs, "San, I have took off my tops and was wet naked now. I'm pinching my nipples, softly, making it hard enough for you." She uses her thumbs, playing on it as it gets ticklish.

"Oh my Rachel, I wanna see your naked body, suck on those hard nipples and grab you tits. I'm so aroused right now. Can we get a little lower?" Santana's pussy starts to drip and get wet.

"As you wish." Rachel grabs her short, "ooopsss, I think I just threw my shorts down."

"Tell me what you're wearing now, Rachel." Santana's voice became lower.

"Mmm..." Rachel moaned, "I'm wearing a black thong, San. And now I'm slipping it down the floor."

"I'm getting wet now... I wanna grab that thong of yours... Grab you clit."

"And so I am. Ok. San," Rachel felt her warm palm against her pussy walls," my clit was slippery."

"Pinch it and twist it softly Rachel. Softly."

"Mmm..." Another moan was heard sexily, feeling like heaven, as she followed her commands. "It's getting harder, San. Harder and pleasured."

Santana closed her eyes and felt her own clit. It's warm and aroused, circulating against her fingers. And then she open her eyes and parted her legs.

"Santana!" A scream of the unknown...

"Yes, Rachel? I thought you're not going to scream my name?" She giggles lustfully.

"I haven't scream you name, yet." Rachel chuckled.

"But you just-" Santana felt uncomfortable, she looks everywhere but no one's there. It's dark and it's already late at night. Her mom was out, working at a night market . There's no one there but her. "Stop joking around Rachel." She grabs her blanket and wraps around her body as she felt the atmosphere getting cooler.

"Honestly, I'm not"

"Santana- pssst!"

Another one again, sending chills through her spine, reviving her fear and terror as her hair stood up. She hides under the sheets and then trembled, "R-Rachel do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"S-Someone's calling my name. No-no one's here except me. I-I'm scared."Santana shook in fear, closing her eyes. Rachel didn't reply. She ended the line and then beeps came after. "Rachel..." She tries to contact her but she can't. The signal went down. "It's strange." Santana thought.

Wind flashed like a needle pinning against her skin making her embrace herself tighter as she continued to shudder in coldness. Her breathing starts to be heavier and faster, closing her eyes tighter than before. She bent her knees up to her chest and held the back of her head. Seconds felt like eternity as she froze that moment, feeling that someone was there, keeping an eye on her.

"Give me a show, dirty little stripper." A cold voice of a woman echoed the room, striking her heart like a lightning. It's been beating like a drum, intense and rapid. She can't think straight, her chest tightened. She wants to take a peak but something keeps her from doing it. A hand romantically caressed her butt and then squeezed it. Santana bit her lower lip, grabbing the sheets on her hand, unable to let a single scream. She felt it sitting down, patting her back up and down, like petting a cat. "Come on, stripper."

In an instance, the blanket flew away like a paper blown away by a malicious wind. She felt her naked boobs exposing, making her goosebumps run through her veins. To ease the coldness, she embraced herself and noticed that her nipples are still hard rock and her pussy still wet in ecstacy. She looks around, no one's there but completely darkness. She immediately stood up with a trembling feet, grabs the blanket and wraps it around her naked and shivering body.

"Babe, you're not giving my request, yet."

Santana looked up and got surprised, a completely shaved and pale pussy was exposed to her sight. Her mouth flung open, her amazement took her over. She trailed the pussy's line upward and then up, towards the two average naked tits with baby pink nipples and perfect aureoles. Her tongue licked her lips with the thought of sucking those. The woman puts her fingertips on Santana's chin and lifts her head up. Santana's eyes grew bigger as her eyes met Quinn's.

"Quinn?!"

Quinn leans downward and whispers on her ears, "Hey Santana, did you miss me?"

Santana couldn't move a ligament. Quinn's cool breath caressed her cheeks and neck, teasing her body nerves. Her panties started to soak wet. "Quinn." She whispered, followed by a soft moan.

( Now playing: Rock The Boat by Aaliyah )

"What do you want me to do, my stripper?" Quinn uses her fingertips to draw circles around Santana's fully exposed breasts passing across her hard nipples, longing for her mouth.

Santana couldn't figure out what to do, she's like a thief trying to escape the policemen. But why escape? When her heart screams out loud, "I-I want you to fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn tucked her loose hairstand behind Santana's ear and then curled out the rest. It tickled Santana and made her close her eyes. "I can't hear you my stripper." Quinn's fingertips continued to draw circles against her neck, down her collarbone and stopped on her stunning abs. It felt like burning through her core.

"Oh- gosh- Quinn please, fuck me!" Santana's voice trembled as her breath felt hotter. Quinn moves closer to her face and teased Santana's lips, keeping an inch apart.

"How sexy you are, Santana." Quinn's cold breathing pressed against Santana's partially open mouth.

Santana couldn't take the teasing anymore, every bit of her nerves screamed sex. She grabs Quinn's waist and pulled her closer. Her lips parted and let her tongue explore Quinn's. Their tongues touch each other's wetness as Santana's moves upward, gulping her regrets down her stomach. They're so hungry and missed each other so much like there's no tomorrow. Their heads moves in a wild rhythm as Quinn rested her arms on Santana's shoulder.

The Latina felt so wet and then her fingers find her own sexy kitten and puts in one finger and then another one, controlling them up and down, slowly masturbating herself. Juices continue to rush down her love hole.

"Santana-" The blonde moves her fingers down Santana's back and used her fingernails to scrape her skin, slowly downward, sending a hurt feeling.

"Mmm- Ouch." Santana moaned in a hurtful manner, she wants to pull out but Quinn pulled her even closer, kissing her more intensely.

The Latina didn't mind the pain, kissing her way to Quinn's neck which Quinn enjoys the most, "Awh-" She screamed. "Ohhh-" She chases her running breath, "Santana- F-Fuck me now! I want your mouth on my craving sex."

Santana keeps on kissing her neck but something's missing. Quinn's hair didn't smell like before. It's not sweet anymore, it smells different. Something like somebody else's scent and it did bothered her.

Quinn pulls out and then sits in the middle of the bed. Santana turns to her and then crawls closer with a naughty smile on her face, devouring Quinn's thoughts. "My queen, can you spread your legs wider so I can suck on those pink clit and rosy petals?"

"Well, I want you to please me." Quinn puts her finger on her lips then softly bites it and licks.

"Can I please eat you out, my queen?"

Quinn, without a word, spread her legs open. Santana crawls closer and then her mouth digs in Quinn's sexual core. She sucks and then let her tongue explore deeper. Quinn felt like falling in a deep cliff. In and out goes Santana's tongue, sipping and sucking Quinn's juice dripping down her cheek and chin. Quinn's pussy felt like ecstacy, her hips jolted up and down, voluntarily fucking Santana's face. Her breath shortens as butterflies scramble inside her stomach, letting her hand brush Santana's dark hair. "Santana! Mmm!" She bites her lips and felt like she's ready to explode. Her inside was a bomb, banging against her pussy walls, violently making her close her eyes. Quinn reached Santana's cheeks.

Santana continued her business on sucking her sore clit beginning to straight up. She pulls it and stretches a bit using her teeth, playing it with her tongue. Quinn's body nearly collapsed when she had released a large orgasm on Santana's flawless face. Santana wants to rest first and breathe normally but when she tried to move apart, Quinn pulls her closer to her pussy and continues to dig. "Santana, don't stop! make me come again! Let your face be covered with my sweet sexy cum!" Her nails dig deeper against Santana's cheeks.

Santana's eyes grew bigger when pain hits her cheeks as blood oozes down her chin. Quinn's teeth went longer just like a beast in a dark night. "Uhmmm-" Santana cries as Quinn's finger digs inside the hole of her wound.

"Hahaha..." Quinn laughs in a demon way with a different voice, deeper and scary.

"Aaahhh-!" Santana cried even more as she moves away from the monster. Her lower face was covered with her own blood, rushing down the wounds passing through her cheeks.

"I'm so hungry, Santana. It's my turn to eat you out," Quinn smiled, " literally." She licks her finger with blood and then pulled her to the bed with Quinn on top of the Latina. Her sea green eyes mocked Santana's mind and soul.

"P-Please- more- Please eat me! Please!" Santana plead, erotically around with the painful feeling.

"As you wish, my stripper." Quinn moves closer to Santana's neck. She started kissing it, licking it with her tongue real slow and then her sharp teeth starts to dig in Santana's flesh, crushing every cells, blood dripping down.

Santana's eyes went hollow as she staired at the ceiling, chasing her breath as her mouth opens in horror. Her energy was drained as her blood decreases. "More..." She whispered...

There she lies, letting her queen devour her precious chocolate flesh, bathing in her own pool of flood. The pain felt esctacy and sexy... 


	16. One More Night

So, don't know what will happen in the end but I always love sad endings. Like Santana's going to die, Santana's going to have either Rachel or other random people *winks* as her partner or Quinn's going to be damned on hell because of the crimes she has done. But you know, it always depends on my mood in writing the story.

Chapter 16: One More Night

"Eat me my queen, " Santana whispered , her tears began to load up on the wall of her eyes. Her heart starts to beat slower, her life starting to fade away. Eyes getting blurry and wanted to shut down. Quinn's feasting her true love like a freshly-roasted turkey in thanksgiving but she won't share. The brunette had surrended her soul, being sexually aroused by the pain of Quinn's teeth, saliva dripping down the corner of her partially open mouth.

"Santana!" Quinn's soothing voice was heard from the front of her bed, disturbing the feast.

With all of her doubt, Santana has been awaken by Quinn's call. Her breathing resumed to normal, her eyes grew bigger with shock and with all of her strength she sat up with pain,there's the blonde, standing on the foot of her bed, "Q-Quinn?!"

'Then who's?'-

A big bowl of terror and disgust entered her mouth down her stomach with the horrifying scene. The queen that she have sacrified her body to was her bestfriend turned foe, Elaine. Elaine smiled at her widely with her sharp teeth covered by her fresh blood, like a red ink clinging on every corner of her pearl. "Aaaahhh!" Her body felt like burried in a pit of sharp needles and syringes.

"Santana!" Quinn hurriedly rushed to save Santana.

Santana groaned in agony and hopelessness, reaching out her hand for salvation. "Q-Quinn, he-help me please!" Her tears roll down her cheeks, "AAAHHH!"

Quinn hurriedly pulled Elaine away and then stopped her by hugging her tightly pressing against her freezing body, "You can't kill her!" Quinn held her tighter, unable to let her go.

Elaine resisted, pushing her away, craving for more flesh, blood dripping down her mouth, "Let me go Quinn!" Her rage built up even more running through her head, cracking her sanity. She had thought of a plan to ruin Quinn's mind. A deadly grin rise up in the corner of Elaine's lips. She moves her head closer to Quinn's ears, moving like a snake, "Don't you wanna kill her? It's your plan, right? You're here to kill Santana, not to save her. You need to kill her to continue your fairytale and die happily ever after!"

Quinn's mouth flung open as she realized that Elaine was right. Why suffer if she can directly kill her and betogether again? Quinn's defense went down, her love for Santana prevailed. Was it really love or was it desire?

"Now Quinn, kill her! Kill Santana!" Elaine's voice passed through Quinn's ears and then sent to her brain, agreeing from the order, just like a robot being controled via remote.

"Quinn, you're not going to kill me, right? Right?" Santana couldn't move a nerve. She tried to lift her arms up, bad idea, it hurts more as it felt like her skin was glued to the bed and it's stretching apart from her bone and ligaments. Her body is nearly falling to a collapse. "AAAHHH!" She's nearly snatching her life as she fights against death.

Quinn moves over Santana's body, "Santana..." Quinn's sweet voice touched Santana's heart. Quinn lowered and then whispered, "I really wanna kill you..." The blonde licks Santana's cheeks upward, tasting her beloved property, "In a very sweet way..."

( Now playing: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne )

"No." Santana breathes deeply, "Please." She grabs the blonde's waist and hold it closer against her burning skin, craving for her presence, feeling the cold temperature. She's searching for her lost affection.

Quinn breathes deeply by the mouth, a moan escaped her lips as her longing expired. Her cold body pressing against Santana's warm skin felt like eternal affection, loved the way it feels. Forbidden yet irresistable, "Hold me closer...", Quinn wished. She knew it'll be the last time but it can be replayed if she continued her selfish plan.

Santana's weak arms tried to gain energy and gave the last as she held her tighter, wishing not to let her go. Blood, tears and sweat unite as it burns her skin, soring against her wound.

Quinn closed her eyes and felt the emptiness, shakes herself to reality, their heartbeat in the same rhythm, "Santana, let go... It's wrong."

Santana let a small sob, "No, I won't... Now that you're already in my arms, I never wanna let you go. I love how it felt when your skin rubs against mine. I wanna hold you forever. Tell me you wanted everything to end like this, me holding you."

Santana's words pinched Quinn's heart. Quinn held her mouth as she let a loud cry, exploding inside her chest as it tightened. Her shaking hand holds Santana's body, as tight as she can, inhaled all the pain she's feeling, "Santana, if you only knew how I would love to be held by you forever. But it's wrong, this isn't true."

"I love you in all forbidden ways..." Santana cried.

Elaine got impatient, getting sick of this love scene, "blah, blah, blah! Quinn come on! KILL her now!"

The blonde's hair caressed Santana's cheeks. Its fragrance filled Santana's lungs, sweet as before. "mmm... Your hair smelled so good..."

"Santana, listen," Quinn's voice got instense, "This is only a dream. I want you to wake up right now."

"Dream? This isn't a dream!"

Quinn's hazel eyes landed on Santana's, their eyes are talking to each other, sending messages of affection right through their eyes, "I'm already dead."

"You're not dead! See? I can hold you." Santana chuckled a bit, holding Quinn's curves.

"Because it's just a dream! Elaine's dead! I'm dead! Wake up now!" Quinn shakes her.

But it made Santana hold her tighter than before , "If it's a dream, let me stay here I want you like this!"

Quinn's patience cut off, she's pulling her amrs away, screaming, "You can't stay! You can't die, ok? I want you like this, too, but I don't want you to leave your everything behind. It's not the right time!"

Santana felt stronger, her muscles getting firmed, "You are my everything Quinn."

Quinn used her powers to get off Santana. She flies backward, away from her, "I'll be right time came. Remember you'll always be in my heart and I'll always be right by your side..."

"What is this, Some kind of a joke?! If I you can't kill her Quinn, I'll be the one who will kill her!" Elaine's anger came over the top, spilling out of head. But before she can reach Santana, Quinn held her tight, "Let me go, dead stripper!"

"I won't let you lay another hand on her!" Quinn uses her arms and pressed Elaine's neck against her body. And then with her lovely face that was colored grey, her lips stood out shaded with red lisptick, and let a peaceful smile, "I'll meet you again Santana after I have accomplish my mission. This is not the last time we'll meet, I promise you. Our roads will cross again and you're there to build bridges. I'm always here, just call me and ugh- I love you so much..."

Santana lifts her body up and tried to reach out for Quinn, "Quinn, no! Let me help you! Don't go!" She burst into tears when Quinn's image become unclear and blurry. It went gone slowly, floating like a smoke in the air. Particle by particle, Quinn's face lose its resemblance, fading away from Santana's sight.

"Quinn!" She reached out for the last time , her tears evaporating... She closed her eyes and continued and contained the pain inside. It felt cold and dark, nothing else there.

"Santana, mi hija!" Maribel's voice blows out the darkness. Santana felt a warm hug pressing against her body, wiping away her coldness.

Santana's eyes open wide, she breathes deeply, making her lungs fully loaded and then she tried to move her arms. She reaches out to hold something and there she felt her mother's back.

Maribel felt her touch so she pulled out and then looks at Santana, wiping away her tears, "Santana?"

Santana's eyes went partially closed, trying her best to put up a great smile. "Mom..." She whispered softly, chasing her rapid breath.

Maribel's heart calmed down and went down her instensity when she heard Santana's voice. Tears of joy went down her eyes again, knowing her daughter was still alive. "Oh, Santana! I thought you're already dead!" She holds her closer.

Santana appreciates her mom's hug as she noticed that she had an oxygen tank connected to her mouth, supporting her breathing. Angrily, she pulled it out, "Mom, why am I in the hospital?!"

"Someone called me. She told me that you're in a big trouble, and she's really worried. After she told me this, I hurriedly went home and saw you lying on the bed, naked and lifeless. I panicked because you're not moving anymore... You're not even breathing."

Santana couldn't understand this whole creepy thing. Neither she can't recall what really happened last night. She looks at her arms, it's normal. She checks her cheeks, neck and back. But she felt no wounds nor any gash, it's flawless just like before. "Mom, did I have bruises, blood or any wounds?"

"None, Santana. Neither the doctor can tell what happened to you. You have no disease. You just went to a coma." Maribel analyzed her daughter's worrying face, "Do you know what happened? Tell me." She held her hands and talks in a motherly voice.

Santana's mouth partially opens, "No one raped me. I-I don't know what really happened..." She became calm and normal. 'It's just a dream.' she thought, inspectioning her whole body when something gripped her attention:

One big number 5 was marked on her left wrist. And then she hides it.

"I want you to rest right now." Maribel ordered her daughter.

"But, how about our bills? We don't have money."

"I'll take care of it, ok."

Santana laid down and happily covered her body with a blanket, "Thanks for taking care of me, Mom."

"It's my job San." Maribel placed a kiss on her forehead, a seal of mother's love.

Santana breathed a lungful of fresh air and then closed her eyes. The place felt calm, really good for resting, regaining her energy and soul. Seconds later, she felt someone moving closer to her right side, a cold breeze caressed her cheek, "Sleep tight, my love. I'm here, your sex angel to guide you." A soft kiss wraps it all, sitting at the corner of her lips that burned through her core and lulled her to sleep.

XXXX

"I love you in all forbidden ways..." 


	17. Our Label

Everybody's so silent. I can't feel anyone wanted this story... C'mon guys, lemme know how you feel...

Chapter 17: Our Label

( Now playing: Dive by Usher )

"Quinn..." The Latina softly whispered, feeling her lover's presence. Quinn's last image made Santana's heart skip a beat. Her kiss didn't even evaporated from her cheeks since then, it's still lingering her skin.

"Santana..." Quinn called her, softly serenading her eardrums. She can smell the lovely breeze of the blonde's silky hair. The blonde uses her fingertips to draw lines against Santana's craving lips, making her want her even more. Quinn starts on curling Santana's dark wavy hair, teasing her inner core on giving up her body.

"Quinn, you drive me crazy, there's no one that can replace you..." Santana reaches out for her shoulder, rubbing up and down her skin. "Do you know how wet I am thinking of you?"

Santana's sigh caressed Quinn's red lips, warm as it could be. Their love is a blazing fire yet hopeless, two worlds craving to be as one... "My love, I can't do this everytime but I'll say it as often as I can... I love you so much and I'll wait for you..."

"You don't have to wait, I'm here. Do everything you want... This heart ( points on her left side of her chest ) and this body is all yours..." Santana kissed Quinn's lips, quick yet passionate. "Where have you been all this time? I wanna see you again. They say you're already dead, it can't be right? I'm not destined to a ghost." She tried to break the tension and just joke around the fact.

"I'll wait for you..." Quinn hushed, disappearing from Santana's sight and touch...

"SANTANA!" Rachel's booming scream crashed Santana's dream. A loud gasp came out from her mouth as she sat up and opened her cloudy eyes. Rachel's shining smile enlightened up the blue room.

Santana laid a warm smile, wiping her eyes, "Oh hey Rachel." Her voice was rusty and cold.

"Good morning, Ms. Santana Diabla Lopez, it's very weird you're not calling me Berry anymore." Rachel sits down on a chair beside Santana's bed, placing a basket of fresh fruits on the nightstand.

"And that really matters? What should I call you?"

Rachel's heart tingles in excitement as a blush rushes up her cheeks. There's so many cheesy names jumbling on her brain. Like honey (common), babes (very common), sweetheart (most common), my love (super common), wifey (they're not yet married), baby (sounds like Bieber), "VANILLA MUFFIN!"

0.o - Santana's expression, jaw dropping down the floor, eyebrows swinging up and down.

Rachel felt that Santana didn't appreciate the adorability of their call sign. "And I should call you Choco Muffin. It's very cute, right?!" Her perkiness filled the empty room, cheering up Santana's mood.

The Latina firmed her lips, biting her lower lip, no choice. She looks at her right side, the window was closed and it hinders the sunlight from coming inside the room," Rachel-"

"Vanilla Muffin" Rachel interrupted.

"va-nil-la muf-fin, can you please open the window and set the curtain on the side?"

Rachel happily agreed, "Ok." She stands up, opens the window and revealed a great view. It made her smile widely, feeling the smooth breeze caressing her face. She looks at Santana's face as it shines brightly against the sunlight. The Latina turned from a vicious devil of Satan into a sexually appealing angel of heaven.

( Now playing: Bestfriend by Jason Chen )

Santana sighed deeply, filling out her lungs with fresh wind coming from the blue sky. The grass of the mountain reminded her of Quinn's hazel eyes, not too green, not too brown. She looks at the sky as the cloud resembled her queen's face. It made her feel so much longing for her. "Quinn..." She softly hummed.

Rachel dismissed her stare at Santana, "You wanna eat some fruit? I bought you some apples, bananas and oranges." She grabs the basket and let Santana look at it. She chooses from the three kinds and she wants a yellow banana so she reaches out for it. But Rachel puts her hand away and then looks at her. "If you want something, you should tell me."

"Do I have to do that?"

"Of course. I won't let you get tired. Which fruit do you want me to give you?" Rachel grins.

"I would like to have a banana please," Santana felt a slight irritance.

Rachel gladly obeyed her and then she hand it over near Santana's face, "Here's your fat and extra long banana." She peeled it out, "I'm going to insert my banana inside your mouth, say AAAHHH."

Santana felt weird. Her green mind was activated, ridiculously looking at Rachel then at the banana, "Ok, I'm going to swallow your banana, a long and fat banana, and then feel the taste of it inside my mouth." She opens her mouth and then Rachel pushed the whole banana inside, making Santana choke.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry..." Rachel freaked out seeing Santana coughing.

"Ooohhh... I can't breathe! I'm dying!" Santana said in a chipmunk voice, holding her own neck.

"Santana!"

'She really did love me.' She thought. It made her smile wide as it touched her heart, keeping from bursting into a loud laugh. Her hands grabbed Rachel's waist , holding her closer against her body.

Rachel felt her grip and then she pulled out, "Santana!" Santana smiled, "Oh my! Thank God you don't die! You don't know how much my heart broke. I shouldn't inside my banana inside your mouth."

The Latina cuts Rachel off by placing her hand against the perky girl. She chews the banana as it smashed inside her mouth and then she swallowed it down, "I won't die with just a piece of banana, Vanilla Muffin," Santana looks at her eyes, same eye color as hers and same shape, Rachel's brown eyes were attractive but, Santana didn't have the same feelings for her. Rachel's eye couldn't move her heart and soul while Quinn could easily. She can't replace the blonde anymore, no one can take her place to Santana's heart.

Rachel can feel Santana's vain, her longing for someone that she can't give. Santana didn't want her to notice to it. So she smile and kissed her own backhand while covering Rachel's mouth and then she let her go. Rachel smiled so wide, tingling her heart and nerves.

"Woooh... That's so close." Santana sighed, shaping her mouth with an "O". "I'll haunt you forever and fuck you off if I died," She raised her hands in the air like a cannibal monster. "Eeerrr..." She growled.

The doctor entered the room with a big smile on his face. "Wow. Santana, you're already healthy and fine, unlike the past 2 days."

Santana's brows wiggled, "Past 2 days?! But it's just yesterday since I got in here!"

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "Hey you've been sleeping for 2 nights. Don't you know it? You look like a newborn baby."

"What?" Santana rolled her eyes up.

"Nurse, can you check her dextrose please?" The doctor ordered the nurse beside her and the nurse gladly nods.

Santana looks at the nurse, just like Quinn she had a long, blonde hair. It gently sways as she walks closer to her making her jaw drop. Her cleavage teases Santana's eyes, like they are saying hello to her mouth and so as her tits bouncing up and down. The Latina imagines the wonderful nipples behind that white thin fabric. The blonde nurse checks on the dextrose on Santana's side, but because it's high, she needed to lean higher. Which results to Santana looking underneath the nurse's skirt with two big bumps shouting out. She looks closer to her butt and wanted to know what color of panty did the nurse wore. The blonde nurse takes the needle off Santana's left backhand, looking sexily at each other's eyes., making love inside their mind.

Rachel, with jealousy slipping down her spine, noticed Santana's naughtiness so she whispered, "pssst!" That grabbed Santana's attention, simply looking away from the nurse. "Hey." Rachel's eyes grew bigger and mouths to Santana like, "What the fuck?" Santana tries to smile instead.

The nurse reported Santana's progress, making the doctor nod in agreement. "I think you're ready to go home Santana. You can leave the hospital now." The doctor smiled and then walks out.

But before the nurse can go out, she walks closer to Santana, kissed her calling card and then she placed it against the Latina's lips. Santana smiled and then waved, victory as she flirted. The seductive nurse leaves a flying kiss and left.

As long as the door closed, Rachel looks at Santana and then pats her nape really, really hard with jealousy. She got hurt obviously, "Ouch! What's that for?"

"That's for checking her out. I saw you looking at her like you wanted to take her clothes off." Rachel angrily said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, hey. I'm not, ok?" Santana chuckled, trying to get rid of her irritance, pulling her hand.

Rachel dismissed the discussion, noticing Santana's sadness after. "What are we?" She asked, making Santana arch one brow, "I mean, do we already have something? Do we have a label?" She breathes a sigh while looking at Santana's hold of her hands.

The Latina firmed her lips, "It's not about the label but yes we do have something."

Rachel's heart broke, she knew that yes they have something but it's not enough to say that they do have "it." They're special to each other but it's not enough. "You wanna go home?"

"Of course." Santana pressed her back against the bed and then sighed, "We don't have money to pay for the bills."

"That's not really a problem. I have money for the bills." Rachel smiled, comforting Santana. She's concerned about Santana's status.

"No." The Latina disagreed, putting up her pride, "It's my responsibility."

Rachel holds Santana's hands and then she pulls it making Santana hardly stand up, "C'mon now Ms. Pride. I'll take care of it. And maybe you can pay me later." She gladly helps Santana to pack her things up and get ready to leave.

XXXX

After Santana and Rachel paid her bills, they went down the first floor, happily chattering about things while walking inside the hospital. "I know you're good in singing. Don't you wanna be a singer instead? Like Naya Rivera or Lea Michele." Rachel requested.

Santana rolled her eyes in disagreement, "No. That didn't pay it. Being a singer was very risky. Today you're famous, paps will follow you like you're a Kardashian but when they have new talents better than you, it's up to you if you can stay under the spotlight or got eaten by the rats inside the dumpster. Or unless you're Lindsay Lohan."

Rachel nods and finds it true.

"And I have thought of Brody Weston's offer." Santana continued.

"Brody Weston?" The Latina nods, " He's a very maniac ex-boyfriend of mine. And I'm warning you."

"Calm down grandma berry. It's not like he's a cold-hearted snake that can crawl all over my body and rape me. I'm not really interested on him. All I want is his money and those girls." Santana grins.

"Throw away those girls or I'm going to cook them under the mistletoe." Rachel clenched her fist and showed it to her.

"Whoah. Your mouth is burning babe. It feels like hell in here. You're not taking drugs, are you?"

"I am."

"What the fudge?!"

"You are my drug Santana." Rachel smiled.

Shock waves of electricity flowed through Santana's veins and it made her face curled up in disgust. "How cheap."

"Hey! I'm trying to be sweet here!" Rachel pats her back that lead them to burst into a loud laugh.

"You're trying too hard. You're a muffin, not a piece of cheap lollipop."

But there's someone who meets their eyes and it made them stop for a sec. It's Mike Chang again.

"That's Mike Chang, right?!" Santana walks away, closer to Mike direcion.

Rachel blocks her, "Maybe he's not. He got so many look-a-likes." She chuckled, trying to smile at her.

"No, I'm sure he's him." The Latina continued.

Rachel got angry, "Hey. Maybe he's just a trouble for you. I heard that he's a killer. Santana, you can get into a serious problem."

Santana pulled her arms out, angrily looking at her, "You don't understand me! My dream got Mike Chang on it. Maybe he knew something about Quinn!" She shouted that made Rachel clench her fist.

"Quinn? Again? How many times do you have to play fool for her game?! They're just manipulating you." Rachel's heart hurt so bad as her chest aches and tightens. "She's the reason why we haven't been in the love stage yet. You can't feel the same way as I have for you because you still think of her and love her. I did everything for you and I should have know how fool I am."

Santana moves her head left to right, bites her lower lip while her heart shuttered. All of that was true, Rachel's right.

"You're just going to stay silent?"Santana couldn't answer as Rachel hushed with her reptile eyes," It's over." She bumps Santana's shoulder as she walks away. Santana didn't know if she should just let her or stop her.

Her heart bleeds as wounds became fresh again, it felt like soaking in a pool of vinegar. She can't stop cying and regretting on this whole nonsense... Nothing hurts more than this...

XXXXX

(A/N): I'mma write for Santana and Quinn's POV on the remaining chapters. It's hard to interpret their true feelings with just narrating the story. Thank you so much for reading!

P.S.  
Please read my first Romance/Comedy QuinnTana one shot entitled, "Tits". 


	18. STBK advisory

Yow guys. I just wanna inform you that Strip Then Be Killed's updates will be discontinued. The reason why? I wanna polish my ideas and put a lot of better efforts for it. I wanted it to be renewed. I don't care if everyone didn't gave a damn or going to hate me but, I'll renew it anyway. It's going to be published soon and it'll be way better. Thank you and sorry.


	19. Frozen Seductions: Let's Play ad

Here's the renewed version of STBK. Frozen Seductions: Let's play the Teasing Games. Thank you all. Click the link. s/9371249/1/Frozen-Seductions


End file.
